ESCLUSIVAMENTE MIA
by safiro
Summary: Adaptación/ Asesinaron a su familia y la llevaron a un bar, ahora tendría que hacer de prostituta como regalo a uno de los mejores de la organización, pero no conto con que él no querría tomarla a la fuerza y por el contrario pediría que fuera exclusivamente para él y todo para salvarla de su destino./By Yurika Cullen
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas esta historia es una TRANSCRIPCION de la original de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente ME PERMITIÓ ADAPTAR sus historias a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

Como siempre es categoría M, esta vez creo que está un poquito más subido de tono, jeje así que ya saben, está bajo su cargo.

ESCLUSIVAMENTE MIA

By Yurika Cullen

Capitulo Uno

-.-

Caminaba guiada por un hombre alto de cabello castaño y ojos increíblemente fríos, aunque realmente no me sorprendía pues la mayoría en este lugar tenían la misma expresión de asesinos sin valores, además después de ver como asesinaban a mi familia, sinceramente no me sorprendía nada que viera después de eso.

Hace un par de semanas unos hombres armados irrumpieron en lo que era mi hogar y asesinaron a mi familia, mi padre se había metido en problemas en uno de los casinos más famosos de la zona y debía mucho dinero, ese siempre había sido el maldito problema de mi padre, era un apostador empedernido, así que al no tener ni un centavo para pagar la deuda los malditos desgraciados decidieron que yo sería quien la pagara y debían entregarme para saldar la deuda, como mis padres se negaron, como castigo los asesinaron y a mi hermano menor que no tenía nada que ver también.

Después de eso mi vida se hizo un infierno, me llevaron a una casa de prostitución, en la cual me dejaron unos cuantos días encerrada mientras según ellos "Se me pasaba la pataleta", pues no había parado de llorar desde la muerte de mis padres, cuando por fin me calme y deje de llorar, una mujer bastante amable para estar metida entre tanta mierda se acercó y me dio un par de advertencias, su nombre es Pony.

Ella me dijo que desgraciadamente mi suerte me había llevado hasta ahí, y que no podría hacer nada para remediarlo, una vez ingresas a ese lugar, nunca más podrás salir, al parecer ella había tenido la misma suerte que yo, y aun a sus casi cincuenta años todavía estaba ahí adentro, me aconsejó que lo mejor para sobre llevarlo era resignarme, resignarme a lo que me tocaría de ahora en adelante y tratar de sobre vivir, después de un par de consejos más en los que me dejo claro que no tenía otra alternativa más que obedecer lo que se me decía, la mujer me llevo a una nueva habitación.

Allí estaban las demás chicas del lugar, la mayoría bastante amables y casi todas fueron realmente condescendientes conmigo. Todas de alguna forma habían llegado hasta ahí y habían pasado lo mismo que yo así que entendía como me sentía, pero todas me habían asegurado que al final te acostumbras y aceptas lo que el destino te impuso, que tratar de ir contra ello iba a ser peor para mí, y me contaron historias de algunas mujeres que se opusieron e intentaron huir y lo único que lograron con ello fue adelantar su muerte.

Llore por un par de días más al pensar en lo que me depararía el futuro, en lo que me convertiría y en la desgracia que sería mi vida de ahora en adelante, y aunque las chicas trataron de consolarme entendían perfectamente cómo me sentía, pero yo solo podía tener demasiado miedo y terror ante lo que no sabía y lo que tendría que hacer de ahora en adelante.

Al parecer había dos chicas más que habían llegado después de mí, Eliza y Luisa. Pony nos reunió a las tres y nos explicó lo que sería de nosotras de ahora en adelante, las tres trabajaríamos en el bar The Rose y empezaríamos como meseras, después y dependiendo de la popularidad que vayamos obteniendo, tendríamos que formar parte del show principal, el cual por lo general era un baile Streeper, mi corazón se paralizo al imaginarme haciendo tales cosas, pero lo peor fue cuando Pony aclaro que tendríamos que complacer a los clientes, y la forma en que lo hacíamos es lo que me preocupaba. Yo aún era virgen y no sabía absolutamente nada de sexo, tal vez lo teórico que te enseñan en la escuela y lo que escuchas hablar de tus amigas, pero no tenía nada de práctica y cuando le hice saber mi preocupación, ella me miro sorprendida y me dijo que en ese caso conmigo sería diferente, se levantó y dejándonos a las tres a cargo de Candace una de las chicas del bar, se marchó.

—¿Qué quiso decir con que será diferente conmigo?— pregunte preocupada a Candace, ella era realmente amable, casi todas lo eran, a excepción de un par

—Cuando alguna chica es virgen Sara quien es la que administra de este lugar tiene que entregársela a García el dueño de todo, incluido del casino en el que tu padre tenía la deuda, es dueño de prácticamente medio Chicago, es el mafioso más poderoso y el que le trae chicas a Sara, él decide que hacer en ese caso, a veces decide que el mismo es quien debe "estrenar" a las chicas— dijo ella haciendo comillas con sus dedos y con expresión triste— o se la da a alguno de sus socios como premio o simplemente pone el precio más alto del bar— yo trague en seco

—¿Qué crees que pase conmigo?— ella negó

— No lo sé Candy, pero sea lo que sea, debes tratar de estar tranquila, especialmente si es él quien decide ser el primero, odia a muerte que las mujeres lloren y si ese es el caso las golpea terriblemente, así que por favor trata de no entrar en pánico—

—A mí lo que me extraña es que decida ser el primero cuando aquí todas sabemos los verdaderos gustos de García — comento Sandra, otra de las chicas

—¿Qué gustos?— pregunto Luisa

—Bueno— dijo mirando a todos lados y bajo la voz— García es homosexual, no todo el mundo lo sabe, pero nosotras si, pues a veces Sara le consigue algún chico guapo para pasar la noche— luego miro de nuevo a todos lados, y cuando comprobó que solo estábamos nosotras cinco continuó— se van a enterar de todos modos, solo les advierto que no se lo deben preguntar directamente, pero Miena es hombre— Luisa, Eliza y yo nos sorprendimos— es solo que se disfraza de mujer para poder trabajar aquí, es el preferido de García y como no quiere que sus socios sepan sus gustos él tuvo que disfrazarse, aunque la verdad es que le encanta, pero por ese motivo nadie que no sea García puede estar con Miena— yo me sorprendí, este lugar estaba lleno de secretos y cosas sucias

Después de esa pequeña charla, Candace y Sandra por orden de Pony nos enseñaron todo el lugar y qué debíamos realizar como meseras y como damas de compañía, después de una explicación detallada de todo Pony apareció a buscarnos, al parecer García ya había decidido que hacer conmigo y al parecer haría lo mismo con Luisa y Eliza.

Y aquí es donde me encontraba, caminábamos las tres guiadas por uno de los hombres de García , según recuerdo su nombre es Robert, el desgraciado nos había dado una mirada lasciva cuando Pony nos entregó a él y no era para menos si nuestra vestimenta contaba simplemente de un abrigo negro a media pierna y bajo este lencería bastante provocadora. Mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez más mientras íbamos caminando, aun no sabíamos que era lo que pasaría con nosotros, pero al parecer y según Pony, García mismo nos informaría.

Robert se detuvo frente a una gran puerta y luego de tocar un par de veces y escuchar la aprobación de quien tenía que ser García , entro con nosotras.

—Mi señor García , aquí las tiene— el hombre que estaba tras el escritorio avanzo unos pasos hacia nosotras y nos observó detenidamente, como lo espere su mirada era fría y sin sentimientos, lo que me sorprendió es que en realidad no se notaba nada que fuera homosexual, a simple vista se veía como un hombre bastante fuerte y duro, tal vez yo tenía un concepto erróneo sobre los homosexuales o tal vez el disimulaba demasiado bien, pues al ser alguien tan poderoso en la mafia no podría tener "defectos"

—Puedes marcharte Robert y avisa a quienes ya sabes—

—Como ordene— y se marchó, García se acercó hasta mí y me miró fijamente

—Imagino que tú debes ser Candy— no era una pregunta, yo simplemente asentí —Si, puedo notar la excesiva timidez en ti, definitivamente eres virgen— yo me estremecí, luego el presto su atención a las demás para al final regresar a su escritorio —Según Pony ya están al tanto de qué papel desempeñaran, y conociéndola ya debió de haberles advertido que una vez dentro, nadie sale, o al menos no vivo— todas nos estremecimos —así que espero y sepan portarse bien, si lo hacen, podrá conseguir mucho, de lo contrario no vivirán para contarlo— en ese momento tocaron la puerta, García dio la orden de pasar

—Señor García — se escuchó un saludo grupal, cuando nos giramos pudimos ver a tres hombres, uno tan diferente del otro, aun así no detallamos mucho pues de inmediato regresamos la vista al frente

—Me alegro muchísimo de que estén aquí— comenzó García —déjenme felicitarlos por sus logros estos días, cada misión que encomendé fue lograda perfectamente— los hombres seguían en silencio —Así que por su lealtad y por su eficiencia les tengo un regalo— se levantó, se acercó a nosotros, y nos hizo girar hacia los hombres, los tres aún seguían parados frente a la puerta— Terry, Niel, Michael, ellas son su regalo— dos de ellos sonrieron con satisfacción, uno por el contrario frunció el ceño

—Es usted siempre muy amable Señor García — dijo el de cabello rojo bastante complacido

—Y para que no hayan disputas entre ustedes, seré yo quien les diga con quien se irán esta noche— mi corazón se aceleró, luego sentí las manos de García sobre mis hombros y segundos después me había retirado el abrigo dejándome casi desnuda frente a los hombres presentes, mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo ante la vergüenza, era la primera vez que estaba de esta forma frente a un hombre, y lo peor es que habían cuatro en la habitación, cuando García termino de quitarnos a todas el abrigo, tomo los hombros de Eliza— Michael, aunque sé que Dayana se va a poner furiosa contigo, esta es para ti, su nombre es Eliza— dijo sonriendo

—No se preocupe Señor, se ocuparme de Dayana— tal vez estaba errada, pero una de las chicas del bar se llamaba Dayana y por cierto era bastante antipática, ¿Qué relación tendría con el tal Michael?... luego García se dirigió a Luisa

—Ella es para ti Niel, Luisa— el peli rojo, la miro de arriba abajo con lujuria y sonrió satisfecho

—Sabe cuáles son mis gustos Señor— García soltó una carcajada, luego se puso serio

—Trata de dejarla en una pieza esta vez, y deja a un lado ese instinto asesino— dijo bastante molesto, Luisa por su parte se puso pálida del terror, luego García se acercó a mí y fue mi turno de ponerme nerviosa —Como podrás ver esta será la tuya Terry, su nombre es Candy—

Yo lo mire por unos instantes, era alto, bastante alto, con un cuerpo bien formado, de cabello castaño largo y con los ojos color zafiro, algo me llamo la atención y es que su mirada no era tan fría como la del resto, aunque su ceño permanecía fruncido, no había esa expresión que tenían casi todos ahí adentro, él parecía más normal, aun así era parte del resto, así que no podía dejarme guiar por su apariencia, pues no importa como fuera, él seria quien me robara mi inocencia, quien me iniciaría en este mundo de mierda y desgracia.

—Hay algo especial en ella— continuó García —Es virgen, así que espero que sepas apreciar mi bondad de dártela primero, pues como sabrán a mí me gusta estrenarlas— el ceño del hombre se frunció mas

—Si disculpa mi intromisión Señor, ¿Por qué siempre Grandchester se lleva la mejor parte?— se quejó el tal Niel, García frunció el ceño

—¿Estas intentado juzgar mi decisión?— Niel palideció

—No Señor—

—¡Entonces cierra la boca! Si la escogí a ella especialmente para Terry, es por un par de razones importantes, primero que todo, si te la doy a ti, la vas a terminar matando, te conozco y sé que te pondrás como loco si te doy una cosa tan exclusiva— Niel sonrió

—Sé que a veces se me pasa un poquito la mano, pero es culpa de ellas, no me gusta que lloriqueen como niñas de primaria, además usted hace lo mismo—

—Si— Admitió García —Pero no he llegado al punto de estrangularlas— Luisa cada vez estaba más pálida, yo temía que fuera a desmayarse en cualquier momento, a la pobre chica le había tocado un demente—además aunque esta vez hiciste las cosas bien, no siempre ha sido igual, me has causado un par de problemas en el pasado así que deberías agradecer que esta vez tuve la misericordia de darte algo, aun no me complace que casi me hicieras empezar una guerra con la mafia China— Niel agacho la cabeza —Además como saben todos a Michael no le gustan las vírgenes, él prefiere las experimentadas y Terry los últimos días ha hecho un trabajo impecable, así que es un premio que se merece— Niel no replico más, pero miro a su compañero con molestia

—Sin ofenderlo Señor, pero no la quiero— hablo por primera vez el castaño, su voz era seria y firme, García frunció el ceño

—¿Estas rechazando mi regalo?—

—Sinceramente no estoy interesado Señor— dijo de nuevo serio

—No me gusta que rechacen mis obsequios, son pocas las veces que tengo un detalle como este, por lo general soy yo quien decide estrenarlas y por una vez que cedo y que te doy ese regalo, ¿Lo rechazas? no voy a permitir que me desprecies— el tono era cada vez más alto, Terry frunció el ceño —Vas a aceptarlo quieras o no, así que no quiero escuchar una sola palabra de reproche, vas a llevártela y punto, no te conviene hacerme enojar ¿Entendido?— pregunto mirándolo fijamente

—Sí Señor, entendido— dijo sin suavizar sus facciones

—Bien, que esperan ¡vayan a estrenar sus juguetes!— dijo García ahora entusiasmado

Michael se acercó a Eliza sin esperar ni dos segundos y tomándola del codo la saco del lugar casi arrastrándola, Niel por su parte empezó a examinar a Luisa por todos lados mientras sonreía aparentemente satisfecho, luego la abrazo por la cintura, le dio una sonora palmada en el trasero y salió con ella mientras reía; por mi parte el castaño se acercó tomo el abrigo que estaba en el suelo junto a mí y me lo coloco en los hombros, al menos habita tenido el detalle de no llevarme casi desnuda, luego me miro y tomándome de la muñeca me saco del lugar.

—Si quieres puedes prestármela esta noche Grandchester, García no tiene por qué saber que no fuiste tú quien paso la noche con ella, yo estaré encantado de tener una pequeña orgia con estas dos perras— Niel estaba recargado en una pared aun tomando a Luisa de la cintura, al parecer nos estaba esperando

—¡Vete al diablo!— respondió mi acompañante totalmente molesto y me guio a un pasillo lateral

**Sé que aún está pendiente la historia se labios del pecado pero Miko la autora no la actualizado por lo que todas estamos en la misma situación que paso con la pareja, espero que ella pronto logre actualizar y poder seguir deleitándonos con su relato.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicas esta historia es una TRANSCRIPCION de la original de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente ME PERMITIÓ ADAPTAR sus historias a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

Como siempre es categoría M, esta vez creo que está un poquito más subido de tono, jeje así que ya saben, está bajo su cargo.

ESCLUSIVAMENTE MIA

By Yurika Cullen

Capitulo Dos

Caminamos en silencio por unos minutos, todo estaba desolado, y tal vez tenía que ver qué casi era media noche, mi acompañante se detuvo en una de las tantas puertas y cuando la abrió entro rápidamente conmigo.

—¡Maldito hijo de puta!— exclamo en cuanto la puerta estuvo cerrada, yo me quede parada en silencio y llena de temor, pues no sabía que pasaría, él se llevo los dedos al puente de la nariz y apretó con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos, tomo un par de respiraciones y luego de que se calmara me miro serio, yo de inmediato me puse rígida —¿Candy es tu nombre no?— pregunto calmado, yo simplemente asentí y lo mire fijo —Bien, escúchame Candy, no voy a acostarme contigo— yo abrí los ojos sorprendida y una alegría me inundo el cuerpo, pero aun así no me podía confiar

—¿De verdad?— pregunte temerosa, él se quedo mirándome antes de responder

—De verdad, pero nadie debe saberlo, todos deben pensar que lo hicimos— yo lo mire sin comprender

—No entiendo ¿Por qué?— el me tomo de la muñeca de nuevo y me llevo hasta un sofá frente a la cama, ahí me hizo señas para que me sentara

—Escucha, me rehusó a abusar de ti— dijo completamente seguro de sus palabras —No pienso formar parte de esta mierda, suficiente tengo con lo que hago como para sumarle abusar de una chica, porque estoy plenamente consciente de que estas por obligación en este lugar, al igual que todos— yo lo mire sorprendida ¿él también? —Si Candy, yo también empecé igual que tú— de nuevo me sorprendí —pero eso es otra historia, el punto es que puedes estar tranquila, no pienso acostarme contigo, pero como te dije antes, nadie debe saberlo, si García se entera de que no use su "regalo" se va a enojar bastante, cómo pudiste ver no le gusta que le rechacen sus obsequios, y no pretendo ganarme su ira, así que tienes que prometerme que no dirás nada a nadie— me miro con advertencia

-Entiendo, te prometo que no diré nada— prometí de verdad —y gracias— dije algo más tranquila

—No me agradezcas Candy, eso no te salvara de tu desgraciado destino, esta vez te salvaste, pero no sé la próxima— yo baje la mirada, tenía toda la razón, si no era él, seria cualquier otro, mi vida era una mierda, de ahora en adelante llevaría una vida de prostituta, y quien sabe con cuantos hombres me tendría que acostar en el futuro —Pero por ahora no pienses en eso, no vale la pena, mejor dime, ¿Cuántos años tienes?— su mirada era interesada

—Diecisiete— él me miro sorprendido

Eres muy joven— yo lo mire detallándolo, él también se veía bastante joven

—¿Pues cuántos años tienes tu?— pregunte sin pensar —¡Lo siento! Pony me dijo que no debía hacer preguntas, ¡de verdad lo siento!— dije nerviosa

—No te preocupes— se apresuró él a calmarme —puedes preguntar, no voy a hacerte nada— yo lo mire unos segundos y suspire con tranquilidad —tengo veinte años— respondió al final —¿Cómo terminaste aquí?—

—Mi padre debía dinero a un casino, como no tenía dinero para pagar, me tomaron a mi por paga, al final los mataron a todos— dije con los ojos llenos de lagrimas al recordar lo sucedido

—Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención hacértelo recordar— yo negué simplemente

—No te preocupes, creo que después de haber llorado tanto termine resignándome y aceptando la mierda que me espera por vida o eso creo— él suspiro

—Desgraciadamente, una vez que estas aquí ya no tienes elección—

—¿Puedo preguntar como llegaste aquí?— él dudo unos minutos—No hace falta que respondas, de verdad— dije algo apenada

—Algo similar a tu situación— dijo simplemente —la diferencia es que fueron mis padres quienes me ofrecieron como pago, era unos drogadictos y debían dinero, así que la mejor solución que encontraron fue dándome como pago, tenía ocho años— yo me sentí muy mal por él, era solo un niño y sus padres deliberadamente lo habían abandonado

—Lo siento mucho—

—No lo sientas, yo no lo hago— dijo realmente tranquilo —paso hace mucho y aprendí a vivir con ello, no es algo que me quite el sueño, aunque no agradezco que gracias a ellos este metido aquí, pero no puedo hacer nada sintiéndome mal, sinceramente ya no importa el cómo, ya estoy dentro— hubo un tenso silencio por un rato, yo no sabía cómo actuar, ni que decir, así que preferí guardar silencio —será mejor que vayamos a descansar— dijo irrumpiendo el silencio—te prestare algo para que puedas dormir cómoda— se levanto y se fue hasta el armario luego me entrego un pantalón y una camiseta —Creo que te quedaran algo grandes— yo tome ambas cosas y cuando vi el tamaño de los pantalones inevitablemente sonreí

—Sí, definitivamente estos me quedaran un poco grandes, creo que con la camiseta bastara, muchas gracias— él sonrió, por primera vez y se veía muy bien haciéndolo, ahora que podía verlo bien, podía decir que era un chico guapo

—Puedes usar el baño para cambiarte— me dirigí al baño y ya adentro me saque el horrible abrigo, me lave el rostro pues aunque no tenía mucho maquillaje, quería refrescarme un poco ahora que estaba tranquila, la verdad es que no sabía que pensar, el que Terry hubiera decidido no acostarse conmigo hablaba bien de él, pero aun así no podía confiarme del todo, aquí adentro no podría hacerlo, no todavía, aun así no podía dejar de sentirme aliviada, al menos por esta noche podría salvarme de mi terrible destino, solo por esta noche. Cuando salí del baño él estaba mirando por la ventana

—Ya estoy lista— dije algo nerviosa, nunca había estado sola en una habitación con un hombre y Terry me ponía nerviosa con solo mirarme, era muy serio y parecía como si siempre pensara en algo —Este… puedo preguntar, ¿Dónde dormiré?— él me prestó atención de nuevo

—Puedes usar la cama, yo me quedare en el sofá—

—No es necesario, yo no tengo problema en usarlo, además soy más chica, para mí no será incomodo— y es que aunque el sofá era amplio, para él sería muy incomodo, en cambio yo calculaba que entraba perfectamente

—No, usa la cama, de todos modos no creo que vaya a dormir mucho esta noche— dijo simplemente, yo iba a replicar pero me dio una mirada que no dejaba lugar a discusiones

—Está bien, gracias—

—Deja de agradecerme por cualquier cosa por favor, no es para tanto— yo simplemente asentí —será mejor que descanses, mañana temprano vendrá Robert por ustedes, así que intenta dormir— yo de nuevo asentí y caminando hasta la gran cama, quite las sabanas y me acosté cubriéndome con ellas, en cuanto puse mi cabeza en la almohada sentí un rico olor a perfume masculino, ahora que lo recordaba, mientras caminábamos por los pasillos de la casa pude sentir el mismo olor, era el perfume de Terry, era realmente exquisito, así perdiéndome un poco en el perfume, me quede dormida

Un leve movimiento me saco de mi descanso, hacia días que no dormía tan bien, y algo perezosa cerré más fuerte los ojos y clave la cabeza en la almohada, no quería despertar todavía, me sentía realmente a gusto.

—Candy despierta— escuche una voz familiar, abrí un poco los ojos y pude ver a Terry sacudiéndome un poco de los hombros —despierta, Robert las está esperando— parpadee un par de veces y me senté lentamente en la cama

—¿Terry?— él sonrió

—Aun estás adormilada— yo me sobe un poco los ojos pudiendo por fin ver con claridad —Debes levantarte, Pony las espera afuera de la casa, Robert las llevara con ella, como aun no conocen la casa pueden perderse, es bastante grande— yo asentí, minutos después tenia puesto de nuevo el abrigo —Candy— dijo cuándo tocaron la puerta —Si necesitas algo alguna vez, puedes llamarme— y me tendió un papelito, tenía su número telefónico y su nombre, yo lo guarde en el bolsillo del abrigo

—Gracias, aunque no quieras, te lo agradezco— él sonrió, la puerta de nuevo se escucho

—¡Suéltala de una maldita vez Grandchester! Tengo algo de prisa— se escucho la voz de Robert al otro lado

—Me importa una mierda que tengas prisa Robert— dijo Terry abriendo la puerta —tu trabajo es esperarlas, así que vas a tener que esperarme—

—Si quieres seguir usándola, ve al maldito bar de Sara, ahora mismo necesito llevarla con Pony— Terry hizo una mueca de indiferencia, yo le hice un pequeño gesto con la cabeza como despedida y salí de la habitación siguiendo a Robert

Un pasillo más allá estaban Luisa y Eliza, cuando vi a Luisa tuve que tragarme un grito, ella tenía un pómulo rojo, el labio partido a un costado y aparentemente reventado y el pelo revuelto, miraba al suelo con expresión vacía y se abrazaba a si misma tratando de consolarse, Eliza por su parte la abrazaba por los hombros. Cuando me acerque Eliza me miro con angustia, al parecer a la pobre Luisa le había ido realmente mal.

Media hora más tarde estábamos en The Rose, en cuanto llegamos unas cuantas de las chicas se acercaron a nosotros a ver cómo nos había ido, cuando vieron a Luisa, adivinaron con quien había pasado la noche, la llevaron al cuarto y entre todas le limpiaron la herida, le pusieron hielo en el pómulo y le peinaron con cuidado sus largos cabellos maltratados.

—Fue horrible, nunca había estado con un hombre tan asqueroso y bruto como Niel— conto Luisa mucho rato después cuando preparábamos el bar para abrir

—Lo sé, he tenido el desagrado de estar con ese imbécil— dijo Daisy

—Por lo menos me aguante y no me queje ni llore en ningún momento, al parecer cuando vio que no lograría nada de eso, se dedico a lo suyo y después se durmió—

—¿Cómo les fue a ustedes?— pregunto Sandra

—Ni bien ni mal— dijo Eliza— Michael es bueno en lo que hace, pero sinceramente no me causo nada, no es mi tipo y tampoco pretendo disfrutar de esto, así que simplemente deje que hiciera lo que quisiera—

—Eso hacemos la mayoría— dijo Natali

—¿Y tú Candy?— pregunto Candace— todas ya sabemos que estuviste con Terry, eres muy afortunada— yo la mire sorprendida

—¿Por qué?—

—Porque tanto él como mi Albert y unos pocos, realmente pocos, tienen algo de corazón y son considerados, además Terry no es como los demás, nunca le ha gustado formar parte de estas cosas, según supimos al comienzo no quería aceptarte— yo asentí

—García prácticamente lo obligo, pero ¿Quién es Albert?— pregunte, ella suspiro

—Es el mejor amigo de Terry, su preferida es Candace, solamente la busca a ella y ella muere por él, así que gustosa va cuando él la llama, ella es su exclusiva— dijo Sandra pícaramente

—Es una de las pocas afortunadas que puede disfrutar de esta mierda, como Albert no es cualquier peón de quinta, puede exigirle a Sara que Candace no se acueste con nadie que no sea él, como el forma parte de los mejores, García permite que se les culpa el deseo y por eso Candace ya no se acuesta con nadie que no sea Albert, forma parte de los shows y es mesera igual que todas, pero disfruta solo con su amado, es su exclusiva, así las llama Sara— se quejó Annie

—¡Vaya! Que afortunada— comento Luisa

—Pero aun no nos has dicho como te fue— volvió a hablar Sandra

—Bien, la verdad que fue bastante considerado conmigo, al menos no fue nada traumático como pensé— dije sonrojada por la mentira, pero le había prometido no decir nada a nadie y no lo haría

—Pues que no te escuche Susana, estaba muerta de celos cuando supo que ibas con Terry— yo fruncí el ceño al no entender

—¿Por qué Flammy?—

—Porque ella está obsesionada con Terry, estuvo con él un par de veces hace tiempo y desde ahí se cree su dueña, lo peor de todo es que Terry no la soporta, y si acepto acostarse con ella es porque obviamente es un hombre con necesidades, y ya que la otra se le ofrece tanto imagino que al final acepto, pero luego cuando Susana se puso tan intensa con él y lo seguía a todos lados, Terry la puso en su sitio y nunca más se acercó a ella, pero aun así, ella piensa que él es suyo—

—Así que no hagas caso a lo que te pueda decir, todo lo que te diga será veneno, solo esta celosa— yo asentí

—¡Dejen de chismosear tanto chicas! Ya casi es hora de abrir el bar— dijo Pony— Candy y las demás, vengan por sus uniformes—

Una hora después estaba sirviendo mesas con un traje de lo más provocador, pero milagrosamente no era tan vulgar como imagine, era una falda corta color rosa, que me llegaba a media pierna y a justada, la blusa era igualmente rosa sin mucho escote pero también ajustada, medias negras hasta arriba de la rodilla, un delantal negro y zapatos de tacón. El cabello lo tenía recogido en una cola alta y estaba un poco maquillada.

Había tenido que aguantar todo tipo de comentarios de parte de los clientes, y una que otra vez se habían atrevido a tocarme el trasero, aunque me aguante las ganas de insultarlos, no pude hacer lo que me habían dicho las chicas y sonreír, simplemente tome el pedido y tan seria como había llegado me había marchado. Tal cual me habían dicho las chicas Susana estaba realmente insoportable, aunque no me había dicho nada su mirada lo decía todo, estaba furiosa, pero yo simplemente la ignore, yo no había escogido a Terry, así que no tenía la culpa de todo, además de que en realidad no había pasado nada, pero eso ella no lo sabía y yo no se lo diría, Dayana estaba igual con Eliza, al parecer ella era la preferida de Michael y también tenía la loca idea de que él le pertenecía, así que estaba furiosa por lo que había pasado.

—Ya va a empezar el primer espectáculo, así que por ahora vamos a poder descansar un poco, por lo general se concentran más en ver el show que en pedir algo para tomar— me informo Flammy que estaba en la barra

—¿Quién es la primera?— pregunte curiosa

—Dayana, ya se está preparando—

—Ya veo, con razón no le veía desde hace rato—

—¡Vaya! Candace se va a poner feliz— dijo Flammy sonriendo, yo la mire sin comprender —Acaba de llegar Albert y vino con Terry—hizo una seña con la cabeza mostrándome a los recién llegados

Me gire a ver y en efecto Terry había llegado, hablaba tranquilamente con un chico rubio el cual debía ser Albert por lo que note, Candace ya lo había visto pues se le acerco con una gran sonrisa y le dio un abrazo, Terry por su parte tomo asiento mientras Candace y Albert terminaban de darse un beso, luego ella tomo su pedido y se acercó a la barra dejando un papelito con el pedido.

—Te veo feliz— comente divertida

—Vino mi Albert, así que tendré que preparar la habitación de siempre— dijo emocionada y cuando Flammy le entrego el pedido se marcho prácticamente volando

—¿Acostumbran venir?— pregunte algo interesada

—Albert viene mucho, Terry por el contrario es poco lo que viene por aquí, tal vez quiera repetir lo de anoche— comento divertida, yo me sonroje

—No lo creo— ella rio, en ese momento la música cambio y Dayana hizo su aparición —¿Oye Flammy puedo hacerte una pregunta?—

—Claro, dime—

—¿Qué hace Terry?— ella volvió a reír

—¿Te interesa eh?—

—No es eso, es solo curiosidad…— dije nerviosa

—No tiene por qué darte pena, es normal, y respecto a la pregunta, es ladrón, de los mejores— yo la mire sorprendida. Ladrón —él, Albert y Michael son los mejores que tiene García, los tres entraron a esta miseria siendo unos niños, así que se puede decir que lo único que aprendieron fue a robar, o al menos es lo que más saben, además García no los usa para robar cualquier tontería, él solamente los usa para cosas grandes, cuando algo le importa y es realmente valioso los llama—

—Ya veo—

—Candy, la mesa nueve esta llamándote—

—Ya voy— dije con desgana, los imbéciles de esa mesa eran insoportables


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicas esta historia es una TRANSCRIPCION de la original de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente ME PERMITIÓ ADAPTAR sus historias a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

Como siempre es categoría M, esta vez creo que está un poquito más subido de tono, jeje así que ya saben, está bajo su cargo.

ESCLUSIVAMENTE MIA

By Yurika Cullen

**Capitulo Tres**

—Preciosa, tráeme dos rondas iguales— dijo dándome una palmada en el trasero, yo respire hondo y me aguante difícilmente el insulto que estaba por decirle

Regrese a la barra le entregue la hoja a Flammy y mientras ella preparaba las bebidas, atendí otra mesa, la cuatro, esta vez estaba agradecida de que los hombres sentados ahí, estuvieran más interesados en el show de Dayana que en mí, así que cuando las bebidas estuvieron hechas entregue primero las de la mesa cuatro, luego y desgraciadamente me acerque a la nueve.

—Aquí esta su pedido— dije secamente, estaba dándome la vuelta cuando sentí que me tomaban del brazo, el mismo rubio de antes

—Espera preciosa, ¿Acaso no te enseñaron que tienes que tratar a los clientes con mas amabilidad? Debes ser sonriente y complaciente conmigo, así que anda, dame una sonrisa y dime mi amor— dijo enojado, yo aguante las ganas de abofetearlo e intente poner una sonrisa en mi rostro pero no pude, simplemente no salía —Bueno, voy a tener que enseñarte— dijo jalándome hasta quedar sentada sobre él, paso sus manos por mis piernas y las subió al costado de mi trasero donde palmeo con fuerza, sus dos acompañantes soltaron una carcajada —en un segundo iras a preparar una habitación para los dos y ahí te voy a enseñar a sonreír y a obedecer correctamente como la prostituta que eres— yo me estremecí, había llegado la maldita hora que tanto estaba temiendo

—Quítale las manos de encima John— se escuchó una voz conocida para mi, era seria y calmada, pero se notaba autoritaria, cuando levante la mirada pude ver que era Terry… ¡Era Terry!

—¿Grandchester?— dijo el rubio sorprendido

—¿No escuchaste? ¡Suéltala!— dijo tomándome del brazo y haciéndome levantar, el rubio no opuso resistencia, luego se levanto disgustado

—¿Pero qué te pasa Grandchester no vez que yo la vi primero?— se quejo, sus acompañantes también se levantaron

—¡Espera John! Déjalo, no tiene importancia, es solo una chica—

—No me importa Tony, ¿No te das cuenta que se está abusando de su posición? ¡Yo la vi primero!— yo los miraba de uno en uno, los acompañantes del tal John miraban a Terry nervioso, este por su parte estaba serio, pero no tenía el ceño fruncido

—No creas lo que está diciendo John, Terry, solamente se le pasaron un poco las copas—

—¿Por qué le tienes miedo Carson?— Pregunto el rubio enojado y pude ver que en verdad estaba algo borracho—¡Dime Grandchester! ¿Por qué me robas a la chica si yo la vi primero?—en este momento pude ver que Albert se había acercado a Terry y le preguntaba que estaba sucediendo, Terry simplemente le hizo una seña para que no se metiera

—Mira John, puedes preguntarle eso directamente a García — el rubio puso una expresión de terror—ya que Candy es un regalo para mi, imagino que en ese caso debes saber claramente, que yo puedo usarla cuando quiera, las veces que quiera, y puedo pedir su exclusividad conmigo, así que espero que no le pongas nunca más una mano encima, porque justo hoy venia a pedirle a Sara que nadie que no sea yo la toque— mi corazón se aceleró —Si no lo crees, puedes preguntarle directamente a él…—

—¡Te creo, te creo!— se apresuró a decir el rubio— perdóname Grandchester, no lo sabía—

—Sera mejor que nos vayamos— exclamo Tony

—Sí, mejor nos vamos, disfrútala Grandchester— el rubio saco algo de dinero, lo puso en la mesa y jalando a sus dos amigos se fue

Yo mire a mi alrededor y pude notar que varias personas habían estado atentas a lo sucedido, quería darle las gracias a Terry, pero no era conveniente hacerlo delante de todos o sospecharían, así que lo mire simplemente y la agradecí con la mirada, al parecer él comprendió porque asintió levemente. Albert que aún permanecía al lado de Terry me miro por unos instantes y luego me sonrió.

—¿Así que tú eres Candy? Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Albert Andry— y me tendió la mano

—Candy White— dije correspondiéndole

—Te felicito— yo lo mire sin entender —Eres la única que ha logrado que Terry pida una exclusividad— yo me sonroje fuertemente, Terry se aclaró la garganta —está bien hermano, no voy a comentar nada mas, además será mejor que vaya a buscar a Candace, debe estar como loca porque estoy tardando— y sin decir nada más se fue al segundo piso donde estaban las habitaciones, yo mire a Terry unos segundos

—Yo, este…—

—Aquí no— dijo simplemente —mejor vamos a un cuarto— mi rostro no podía estar más rojo, asentí a su pedido y me acerque a Flammy

—¿Una llave no?— pregunto cuando me acerque, yo asentí —te vez muy nerviosa Candy, relájate un poco, además eres muy afortunada, no todas han conseguido una exclusividad para alguien como Terry, y menos cuando recién empiezan—

—¿Escuchaste?—

—Todo el bar, así que ten cuidado con Susana, ahora sí que debe estar que hierve de la envidia— yo asentí, tome la llave y acercándome a Terry lo guie hasta el segundo piso donde estaban las habitaciones

Cuando recién terminamos de subir las escaleras encontramos a Susana cruzada de brazos en medio pasillo mirándome con odio, luego miro a Terry como si quisiera matarlo, se acercó rápido hacia nosotros, especialmente a mí, sentí como Terry me tomaba del brazo y me hacía a un lado poniéndose entre ella y yo.

—¡¿Por qué Terry? ¡¿Por qué?— grito encolerizada

—¿Por qué, que?— pregunto tranquilo

—¡No te hagas el estúpido Terry! Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero, ¡¿Por qué pediste la exclusividad con ella?—

—No tengo porque darte explicaciones Susana—

—¡Eres un hijo de puta Terry! ¡Sabes que siempre he querido ser yo la exclusiva para ti! ¿Y aparece esta estúpida sin experiencia y se la das a ella?—

—Yo hago lo que quiera Susana, tú no tienes derecho a reprocharme nada y lo sabes—

—No digas tonterías, yo he sido la única con la que has estado de aquí—

—Y eso no te da derecho a nada, además, fueron dos veces y una de ellas no estaba demasiado consiente, así que será mejor que te vayas— dijo Terry bastante enojado, Susana gruño molesta y luego me miro con furia

—¡Todo esto es tu culpa!— grito encolerizada y de nuevo intento lanzarse contra mí, pero Terry se lo impidió tomándola del brazo

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, no le vas a poner un solo dedo encima, que no me entere que le tocaste un solo pelo o yo mismo hablare con Sara, sabes perfectamente que con solo abrir la boca estarás mañana mismo al otro lado del país, así que ¿Qué esperas? ¡Vete!— ella lo miro sorprendida y luego me miro de nuevo llena de furia

—Esto no se queda así estúpida— y soltándose de Terry se fue al primer piso

—Como me arrepiento de haber cometido tan grave error— comento simplemente, luego me miro como esperando algo, yo estaba medio paralizada— Candy, la habitación, ¿Cuál es?—

—¡Perdón! Es la doscientos cuatro—ambos caminamos hasta la puerta con dicho numero, yo ingrese la llave y cuando se abrió, entramos

La habitación no era muy amplia, ya había visto una, pero Sandra me explico que eran todas casi iguales, con media luz, cama muy amplia cubierta con sabanas rojas, un sillón frente a la cama, un baño con Jacuzzi, un pequeño armario lleno de todo tipo de accesorios sexuales, y una televisión en la que solo transmitían películas pornográficas. Definitivamente era una habitación creada para el sexo. Deje las llaves sobre la mesita de noche y me senté en la cama algo nerviosa, Terry estaba recargado en la puerta y me miraba pensativo.

—¿Estas nerviosa?— yo me sorprendí un poco por la pregunta, pero asentí

—Sí, no sé qué decir, no entiendo porque hiciste y dijiste todo eso hace un rato, ayer estabas obligado a estar conmigo, pero no hoy, no sé qué quieres hoy de mi—

—¿Te molesto lo que le dije a John?— me pregunto frunciendo el ceño

—¡No! Por supuesto que no, antes tengo que agradecerte, y no es que me molestara, simplemente no entiendo porque— él suspiro y se acercó para sentarse a mi lado

—Si te soy sincero yo tampoco lo entiendo—

—¿Entonces porque…?—

—Escúchame Candy— dijo interrumpiéndome —Anoche después de que te dormiste me pasaron muchas ideas por la cabeza— yo lo mire atentamente —Al comienzo estaba muy molesto—

—¿Por qué?— pregunte con curiosidad

—Estaba molesto con García por haber traído una chica como tú a todo esto, en realidad me molesta todo lo que él hace, pero la forma en que las exhibió a ustedes anoche me puso furioso, la pobre chica que ofreció a Niel parecía a punto de desmayarse y no es para menos, el hijo de puta es un depravado asqueroso— yo asentí

—La pobre de Luisa volvió con el labio roto, y el pómulo rojo por sus cachetadas— él frunció más el ceño

—Es un hijo de puta— volvió a comentar enojado —después de que te dormiste estuve pensando bastante en tu situación— hablo de nuevo, yo lo mire sin comprender —estuve pensando en que cuando amaneciera tendrías que venir aquí a pasar justo lo que vi que te hacia John, y me dio mucha más rabia— guardo silencio unos segundos—la verdad es que, ni yo entiendo porque, pero no quiero que te pase nada de eso— yo me sonroje —eres tan joven para estar metida en todo esto—

—Tú también eres joven—

—Exactamente por eso lo digo, porque llevo casi toda mi vida aquí adentro y porque he visto todo lo que hacen y porque sé todo lo que sucederá es que no quiero que te pase—

—Yo no sé qué decir Terry, yo…—

—Espera— me interrumpió —aun no termino— yo asentí —también te estuve observando todo el tiempo— yo me sorprendí —Eres muy hermosa Candy— sentí mi rostro ardiendo por la vergüenza y el sonrojo que debía tener —tanto, que por un momento pensé en que tal vez debí haber aceptado estar contigo, después recapacite, pero aun había una idea dándome vueltas la cabeza—

—¿Cuál?— pregunte con curiosidad, al fin de cuentas él terminaría diciéndomelo

—Hoy vine con la idea de proponerte algo, sé que voy a sonar como un reverendo hijo de puta, tal vez un presumido, pero cuando lo hable con Albert, a él no le pareció tan descabellado, aun así, antes de hacer cualquier cosa quería preguntártelo—

—Dime de una vez que es— lo apure ansiosa

—Sé que ambos sabemos claramente lo que va a pasarte de ahora en adelante— yo asentí algo melancólica —y yo… bueno…— dijo tomando mi mano y mirándome a los ojos —tú me gusta Candy— mi corazón de nuevo se aceleró —No sé cómo puedo estar seguro si apenas y te conocí ayer, pero es cierto, simplemente es como si ya te conociera de antes y venía a decirte que pensaba pedirle a Sara que fueras mi exclusiva— yo lo mire sorprendida —pero, solo si tu aceptas, aunque después del altercado con John, ella ya debe estar al tanto— el sonrojo no abandonaba mi rostro

—Yo… yo…—

—No tienes que responder ahora, piénsalo, ya te dije que si no estás de acuerdo entonces puedes olvidarlo— yo lo mire directamente

—Quieres que seamos algo así como lo son Candace y Albert— él asintió —¿Significa que… tu quieres que… tengamos relaciones?— pregunte tartamudeado por los nervios

—Bueno, hace mucho tiempo que no he estado con nadie, y si te soy sincero me encantaría estar contigo— de nuevo el corazón me dio un vuelco, él tomo mi mano —no quiero sonar como un egoísta, pero yo te voy a tratar bien, si aceptas estar conmigo no tendrás por qué acostarte con nadie más, yo no soy ningún depravado como Niel, y aunque sé que haciendo semejante propuesta puedo parecer uno, te aseguro que no te voy a tratar mal—

—Lo sé— él me miro sorprendido —si fueras como él te hubieras aprovechado de mi anoche—hubo silencio por un rato

—Entonces dime ¿Aceptas o quieres tiempo para pensarlo?—

—No necesito tiempo— Terry me miro expectante, se notaba ansioso, yo suspire —acepto… creo que sería una estúpida si no lo hago— él sonrió un poco y era verdad, si no aceptaba tendría que acostarme con quien sabe cuántos hombres por día y quien sabe de qué calaña, en cambio hasta ahora Terry parecía una buena persona, o al menos eso quería creer

—Te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir—yo me puse nerviosa de nuevo

—¿Entonces quieres que lo hagamos ahora?— él sonrió

—No, ahora me gustaría hablar simplemente, ya te dije que yo no quiero obligarte a nada y aunque aceptaste, prefiero que sea cuando tú te sientas preparada— yo sonreí

—Eres un hombre muy extraño

—¿Por qué?— pregunto levantando una ceja

—Porque tu personalidad no encaja con este sitio—

—Hago lo posible porque no encaje—

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?— él asintió —¿Por qué no se lo propusiste a Susana? Según me contaron ustedes tuvieron algo, y por lo que pude ver ella contaba con que lo hicieras—

—Para empezar Susana no me gusta— dijo haciendo una mueca de molestia —hace un par de años se puede decir que yo tenía las hormonas por los cielos, García , nos llevó a Michael, Albert y a mí al antiguo bar de Sara, pues este lo construyeron hace poco, él quería que "nos estrenáramos" y nos obligo a tomar un montón de alcohol para relajarnos, Susana estuvo intentando seducirme toda la maldita noche, y al parecer entre las hormonas y el alcohol termine accediendo, aunque sinceramente no recuerdo nada, pues desperté desnudo al otro día con ella en una habitación, desde ahí se puso más insoportable, cuando iban a la casa me buscaba todo el tiempo intentando seducirme, se aparecía en mi habitación medio desnuda, hacía de todo para llamar mi atención, una vez volví bastante mal de una misión, imagino que ya sabes a que me dedico— yo asentí

—Según me dijo Flammy eres… eres— no sabía cómo continuar

—¿Un ladrón?— sonrió —Vas a tener que acostumbrarte a hablar de esas cosas sin problema, en este mundo nadie se va a avergonzar de lo que es, al menos no los que llevan años— yo asentí —En fin, estaba bastante molesto conmigo mismo, un amigo murió en una misión en la que yo estaba a cargo y nunca pude perdonármelo, Susana llego cuando me encontraba mas ofuscado, yo estaba en el jardín trasero de la casa de García , acabábamos de llegar de la misión y estaba tratando de calmarme un poco y ella apareció como siempre intentando seducirme, sé que no fue lo correcto y sinceramente me arrepiento de ello, no estoy nada orgulloso de mis actos, pero la tome en pleno jardín, ni siquiera pensé en ella, lo único que quería era desahogarme, y cuando lo hice, le dije que había sido el peor error de mi vida y que se fuera, que no me interesaba, pero parece que no entiende y aun sigue intentándolo cada vez que puede— vaya, al parecer las chicas tenían razón, Susana era insoportable— ¿Algo más que quieras saber?—

—¿Estarías dispuesto a contestar todo lo que te pregunte?— él se encogió de hombros

—Tenemos toda la noche, mientras que tú seas una exclusiva, puedes quedarte aquí todo lo que yo quiera, no necesitas volver abajo hasta que yo me vaya, así que tenemos todo el tiempo que tú quieras para hablar, me gusta que nos conozcamos, así que pregunta lo que quieras—

—¿Te gusta lo que haces?— él se puso serio

—Lo odio— yo me sorprendí

—¿Aun siendo el mejor?—

—Soy el mejor haciéndole daño a alguien, tal vez no soy un asesino, no le quito la vida a nadie, pero les quito cosas valiosas, cosas que les cuesta conseguir, hay personas a las que robo que son basura, pero yo no soy mejor que ellos, no tengo porque quitarle nada a nadie, pero desgraciadamente es lo que soy, lo que me toco, así que por ahora no puedo ser otra cosa—

—¿De verdad nunca mataste a nadie?— él negó bastante seguro

—El amigo que te conté que murió— dijo melancólico —Estábamos en una de las tantas misiones de García , las cosas se pusieron difíciles hasta el punto en el que tuve que elegir, o mataba a nuestro enemigo o dejaba morir a mi amigo… no pude decidirlo a tiempo, tenía el arma en mis manos, al guardia en la mira y no pude tirar del gatillo, no tuve el coraje de matarlo, pero él si lo tuvo y disparo contra Anthony y lo mato, me he culpado por su muerte todo el tiempo, si no hubiera dudado sé que Anthony estuviera vivo— su expresión era de completa angustia y melancolía—nunca le había contado esto a nadie— dijo sorprendido, yo lo mire con igual expresión —haces que actué sin pensar Candy— me dijo de repente, yo me sonroje —hago y digo cosas que con otras personas nunca me atrevería y menos en tan poco tiempo— yo sonreí

—Entonces soy una afortunada— él también sonrió —Y no te sientas mal por lo de Anthony, hiciste lo correcto, no puedo decir que lo que haces es mejor que otras cosas, pero al menos no tienes el corazón para robarle la vida a otra persona, las cosas materiales se consiguen de nuevo pero la vida no se la devuelves nunca a nadie, aunque repito, no es correcto lo que haces, pero al menos en esa ocasión decidiste bien, son cosas del destino, no fue tu culpa que el muriera, tu no fuiste quien jalo en gatillo, así que saca esas ideas de tu cabeza—

—Eres una chica muy madura para tu edad—

—No lo creo, mis padres siempre me decían que era una infantil llorona, pero es solo lo que pienso de tu situación—

—Candy—

—Dime— pregunte al verlo de repente tan serio

—¿Puedo darte un beso?— mi corazón se aceleró, lo mire por unos minutos en silencio, luego suspire

—Si— dije en un susurro—aunque debo advertirte que nunca he besado a nadie, no sé cómo hacerlo—dije avergonzada

—Entonces esta vez soy yo el afortunado, tú no te preocupes, yo te mostrare como—y sin darme más tiempo me beso

Muy lentamente me beso, se estaba tomando su tiempo y estaba intentando ir a un ritmo que pudiera seguir, cuando vio que podía seguirlo sin problema aumento la velocidad del beso y tomándome de la cintura me apretó contra él, segundos después estaba aprisionada contra la cama mientras sentía mi corazón galopando acelerado sin parar. Cuando nos falto aire nos separamos un poco para respirar, pero sintiéndome completamente impulsiva, le cruce los brazos por el cuello y esta vez fui yo quien lo beso, él no dudo en corresponderme y de nuevo estábamos besándonos desesperados. Nos besamos un par de veces más pero al final Terry fue quien cortó el último beso.

—Sera mejor que no nos besemos mas por el día de hoy— yo lo mire algo desorientada, aun estaba algo agitada por el último beso

—¿Por qué?—

—Porque si seguimos haciéndolo, no te voy a dejar salir de esta habitación nunca más—yo me sonroje

—Perdóname, creo que yo también me porte algo impulsiva, pero se sentía tan bien que creo que no pude controlarme— Terry me dio una mirada intensa y de nuevo me puse nerviosa

—A mí también me gustan tus besos Candy— el corazón me dio un vuelco —y te prometo que siempre que estemos juntos se sentirá así de bien, incluso mejor— yo aguante un suspiro, ¿Qué podría ser mejor? Sinceramente me sentía fantástica y pensar en que podía mejorar me llenaba de expectativas—por ahora será mejor que bajemos, ya es un poco tarde— yo asentí


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicas esta historia es una TRANSCRIPCION de la original de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente ME PERMITIÓ ADAPTAR sus historias a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

Como siempre es categoría M, esta vez creo que está un poquito más subido de tono, jeje así que ya saben, está bajo su cargo.

ESCLUSIVAMENTE MIA

By Yurika Cullen

**Capitulo Cuatro **

Cuando bajamos de verdad que era tarde, Susana incluso ya había hecho su presentación, Albert y Candace aún continuaban arriba, pero ya quedaban pocas personas en el bar, me avergoncé muchísimo porque en cuanto bajamos las miradas de todas se posaron en nosotros, y es que todas debían pensar que habíamos estado teniendo sexo recientemente, y aunque tendría que acostumbrarme a eso, no podía evitar sentir vergüenza, acompañe a Terry casi hasta la salida y me sorprendió muchísimo que me diera un beso en los labios como despedida, aunque había sido corto, no dejaba de ser intenso, cuando se marcho, solté un suspiro ilusionada, si, ilusionada, me gustaba Terry, aunque también lo conocía solo de hace un día me gustaba, y de verdad me alegraba mucho que fuera solo con él con quien tuviera que tener relaciones, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, después de los besos que nos dimos, estaba ansiosa por saber que se sentía hacer el amor con él.

Ya habíamos cerrado el bar y nos encontrábamos ordenando las mesas y limpiando un poco, Albert se había marchado hacia media hora y Candace no borraba la cara de satisfacción que tenía, Susana no había parado de hacer indirectas amenazantes hacia mi toda la noche, estaba realmente cansándome de todas sus palabras venenosas. Luisa nos estaba contando cómo le había ido con el chico con el que había estado esa noche, al parecer esta vez toda había resultado mejor y ahora ella estaba un poco más tranquila, pues él había sido muy amable con ella.

—¿Así que exclusiva Candy?— comento Sandra levantando las cejas con expresión de picardía —Vaya que le gustaste a Terry, mira que nunca antes había pedido una exclusiva, eres muy afortunada— yo me sonroje

—Además puedo imaginar que Terry es increíble en la cama, aunque siempre se nota serio, debe ser todo un apasionado y atento— yo de nuevo me sonroje

—No lo imagines Sandra, porque lo es— apareció de repente Susana —yo puedo dar fe de eso, él si sabe como complacer a una mujer, pero no sé si alguien como Candy pueda sacar todo lo que tiene Terry por dar— yo fruncí el ceño —eres solo una novedad para él, tarde o temprano se va a cansar, cuando se dé cuenta que no puedes complacerlo como yo lo hago—

—Es una pena que tú nunca hayas sido novedad para Terry ¿no?— comento Annie mordazmente

—No necesito hacerlo, se cómo convencerlo para que se acueste conmigo—

—¿Esperando a que este borracho y presentándosele en su habitación medio desnuda? ¿Rogándole cada vez que lo ves y aprovechando cuando sabes que estaba afligido? Ahora veo como es que sabes convencerlo, imagino que también sabes muy bien como complace Terry a las mujeres, porque según me conto él, la única vez en la que estuvo consiente, no pensó absolutamente nada en ti, incluso te hecho un segundo después de terminar, así que, si, imagino que sabes mucho—todas quedaron en silencio, Susana apretó los dientes con fuerza, en verdad no sé porque dije todo eso, pero me tenia cansada con sus indirectas y comentarios hirientes —Por lo menos yo no necesite que estuviera medio inconsciente, él solo vino a buscarme, así que deja de echarme la culpa de tu fracaso, yo no le pedí que me hiciera su exclusiva, él lo hizo solo—

—Eres una perra desgraciada, ya vas a ver cuánto te dura tanta alegría— y dándose media vuelta se fue hecha una fiera, en cuanto se perdió de vista, las chica se largaron a reír

—¡Vaya Candy! Nunca vi a alguien poner en su sitio a Susana de esa forma— hablo Flammy

—¿Es verdad lo que le dijiste?— pregunto Natali, yo asentí

—¿Creen que está mal que lo haya dicho?— pregunte ahora angustiada por haber hablado de más

—¡Por supuesto que no!— exclamo Daisy —hace rato que Susana merece que alguien la ponga en su sitio ¿Y qué mejor forma que con la verdad?— todas rieron

Un rato después de que todas terminamos de limpiar estábamos a punto de acostarnos a dormir, pero el teléfono sonó y Annie salió disparada a contestar.

—Debe ser Archie—dijo Sandra

—Pobre Annie, debe ser muy difícil para ella— dijo Candace con tristeza

—¿Qué le sucede?— pregunto Eliza

—Archie es el novio de Annie, se conocieron aquí en el bar y se enamoraron, pero él no tiene la categoría por decirlo de alguna forma, que tiene Albert o Terry, así que no puede pedirla como exclusiva, por eso Annie tiene que acostarse igual con cualquiera sin importar sus sentimientos, y Archie no puede hacer nada para impedirlo, siempre la llama a esta hora— conto Natali, todas bajamos la mirada

—Qué triste historia— comento Luisa

—Para ellos es muy difícil, y Archie trata de hacer todo tipo de cosas para agradar a Garcia y que le permita la exclusividad, pero no ha podido hacer nada importante todavía, aun así ellos no pierden la esperanza— comento Sandra

—Espero que pueda conseguir algo pronto, es muy deprimente ver la situación por la que pasa Annie todos los días, a veces puedo escucharla llorar en su cama cuando piensa que ya todas nos dormimos, imagino lo difícil que debe ser acostarse con un montón de hombres a la semana, cuando solo desea hacerlo con uno solo— dijo Daisy

Yo sentí una pena inmensa por ella, me imagine estando en su lugar y se me hizo un nudo en el estómago, debía ser horrible tener al hombre amado y no poder estar completamente con él, incluso tener que compartir la cama con otros hombres cuando tu corazón pertenece solo a uno. Viendo las cosas de esa forma, todas tenían razón al decirme que era afortunada, pues no tendría que acostarme con un millón de hombres diferentes cada noche, que sin importar si me desagradaban u odiaba tendría que hacerlo igual, además Terry se portaba bien conmigo y el mismo dijo que no me quería forzar… definitivamente era muy afortunada.

Al día siguiente estaba atendiendo una mesa con tranquilidad, como la mayoría de los clientes trabajaban para García y estaban en esa organización, ya se había corrido la voz de que yo era exclusiva de Terry, así que hasta el momento nadie había intentado propasarse conmigo, ni me habían tocado el trasero, habían hecho un par de comentarios, si, pero realmente había sido muy diferente a la noche anterior, pues no podían pasarse mucho de la raya ya que Terry estaba muy por encima de ellos, todos temían que les hiciera algo o hablara con García , así que estaba atendiendo mucho más tranquila y un poco más cordial que ayer.

Estaba a punto de entregar un pedido cuando lo vi entrar, venía acompañado de Albert, su expresión era de total indiferencia al resto y la seriedad de siempre estaba marcada en su rostro, de inmediato el corazón se me acelero, y una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro cuando él me vio y me sonrió como saludo, lo salude desde lejos con la mano y cuando entregue el pedido fui a atender su mesa.

—Buenas noches caballeros— salude con una sonrisa, ambos sonrieron —Candace se está preparando para su show de hoy junto con Sandra, así que vas a tener que esperarla un poco— le informe a Albert, él hizo una mueca de disgusto

—Odio que tenga que hacerlo— y es que por más que fuera exclusiva el show se hacía igual, aunque no se desnudaba, igual salía con ropa provocativa y eso a Albert lo molestaba, Candace me lo había contado, y la verdad lo entendía, no debía ser fácil ver a tu novia bailando para un montón de hombres casi desnuda —me cambio a una mesa de adelante Terry, si alguien intenta ponerle un dedo encima lo estrangulo— y con una expresión bastante molesta se sentó cerca al escenario

Cuando se fue, Terry me tomo del brazo y me acerco un poco a su silla para darme un suave beso, yo sin oponer resistencia le respondí y por poco dejo caer la bandeja al suelo, segundos después de terminar el beso y recuperar el aliento, hable.

—Tengo que contarte algo— él me miro interesado

—¿Qué es?–

—Bueno, creo que ayer hable un poquito de mas— dije temerosa de que se disgustara, Terry frunció el ceño

—¿Sobre qué?—

—Es que Susana se la pasó todo el resto de la noche haciendo indirectas amenazantes hacia mí y al final las chicas empezaron a hablar sobre nosotros y ella salto diciendo estupideces, así que no me aguante y le dije lo que me constaste sobre ella— él levanto una ceja

—¿Puedo saber que te dijo?— yo me sonroje

—Pensaras que soy una inmadura por actuar así, pero me molesto cuando empezó a decirle a todas que ella sabía lo bien que complacías mujeres en la cama y que dudaba que yo pudiera lograr que lo hicieras conmigo, así que me moleste y lo dije sin pensar— dije avergonzada, él frunció el ceño y luego sonrió

—No me molesta, no te preocupes, pero debes dejar de prestarle atención a Susana, va a decir cualquier estupidez para provocarte, así que no caigas en su juego, eso es lo que ella está buscando— yo asentí, después escuche que me llamaban de otra mesa

—Tengo que atender por un rato, Susana hizo berrinche y no quiso trabajar hoy y como Sandra y Candace están en el show tengo que esperar que terminen— me puse roja por lo que le iba a preguntar —¿Después quieres que separe un cuarto o quieres quedarte aquí?— él rio divertido por mi vergüenza

—Sepáralo—

—Bien, nos vemos luego— y fui a atender la mesa

Una hora después estábamos charlando en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso.

—Toma— dijo tendiéndome una cajita envuelta en regalo y un sobre

—¿Qué es?— pregunte curiosa

—Ábrelo— no dude ni dos segundos más en hacerlo, primero con la caja

—¿Un celular?— él asintió

—Así podrás llamarme cuando quieras y cuando me necesites— yo sonreí, me había encantado el detalle, podría estar comunicada con él aunque no estuviera en el bar

—Gracias, me encantaría poder hablar contigo cuando no vengas— luego abrí el sobre y me sorprendí al ver que era dinero y una gran cantidad

—No entiendo— dije sinceramente

—Al ser exclusiva significa que no ganaras lo mismo que las demás, la condición con la que se permite hacerlo, es que Sara no te pagara más que lo que ganes como mesera y las propinas que puedas conseguir, así que lo vi conveniente, Albert hace lo mismo con Candace, y pensé que estaría bien, ¿Te molesta?— pregunto inseguro, yo me quede pensando unos segundos y viendo el sobre con el dinero, era más de lo que había tenido alguna vez, no debía aceptarlo

—No se Terry, la verdad que pienso que no es necesario, y que no debo aceptarlo, creo que puedo arreglármelas bien con lo que ganare como mesera, además es demasiado dinero, no necesito tanto, no quiero tampoco ser una responsabilidad para ti—

—Acéptalo por favor— dijo tomando mi mano —para mí esa cantidad es muy poca, desgraciadamente gracias a mi oficio tengo mucho dinero, así que solo piensa que es un detalle que quiero tener contigo y de ninguna forma pienso que eres una responsabilidad, si te lo doy, es porque quiero, no quiero que te falte nada— yo lo mire aun dudando de aceptar —por favor, acéptalo— volvió a pedir

—Yo…— empecé dudosa

—Solo acéptalo, en cierto modo seré el culpable de que ganes menos dinero—

—Salvándome de tener que acostarme con cuanto hombre lo desee, prefiero ganar menos— dije sin dudar —lo que hiciste fue ayudarme Terry, de ninguna forma salgo perdiendo—

—Pero tendrías que hacerlo conmigo, eso fue lo que te propuse— dijo algo abatido, yo me sonroje

—Bueno… si te soy sincera prefiero mil veces estar contigo— dije sonrojada, él levanto una ceja

—¿No piensas que estoy abusando de la situación?— yo negué suavemente

—Por el contrario, pienso que cuando suceda va a ser agradable— y yo no podría estar más roja, él sonrió más contento

—¿Eso crees?—

—Si— dije bajando la mirada por la vergüenza, lo sentí caminar el par de pasos que nos separaban, tomarme del mentón y estrellar sus labios con los míos en un beso suave pero firme y apasionado, y de nuevo sin dudarlo le cruce los brazos al cuello y le correspondí con las mis ganas

—Te prometo que cuando suceda, va a ser más que agradable— dijo sobre mis labios, un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo ante sus palabras —pero por ahora será mejor que no piense mucho en eso, no va a ser sano para mí— dijo riendo y cambiando totalmente el tema continuo charlando cosas sin importancia

Habían pasado quince días desde que Terry pidiera que fuera su exclusiva, todos los días iba al bar y pasábamos horas charlando y besándonos, la verdad es que me gustaba, y muchísimo, era un hombre encantador y sin importar que fuera un ladrón estaba segura de que terminaría enamorada de él, se que sería imposible no hacerlo, no sé cómo lo sabía, pero no lo duda, me enamoraría de él, era el tipo de persona que sabia como hablar y que tema tocar, podía hablar de casi cualquier cosa, y nunca te aburrías con él, para mí, era el hombre perfecto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicas esta historia es una TRANSCRIPCION de la original de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente ME PERMITIÓ ADAPTAR sus historias a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

Como siempre es categoría M, esta vez creo que está un poquito más subido de tono, jeje así que ya saben, está bajo su cargo.

ESCLUSIVAMENTE MIA

By Yurika Cullen

Capitulo Cinco

—Candace está muy feliz— comento Annie que esta vez atendía la barra

—¿Por qué?— pregunte mientras le ayudaba a limpiar unas copas, hoy era Lunes y aunque era muy temprano, por lo general ese día el bar era mucho más tranquilo

—Porque desde que tú llegaste, Albert viene todos los días, como ahora viene con Terry, al parecer se anima a venir más seguido— yo sonreí

—¿Te gusta cierto?— yo me sonroje, pero asentí de nuevo

—Mucho—

—Me alegro, y la verdad es que te tengo mucha envidia, Archie intenta hacer algo bien y que Garcia le permita pedirme de exclusiva pero es muy difícil— y soltó un suspiro de angustia

—Yo hable con Terry sobre eso— ella me miro sin comprender —Bueno, es que— dije bajando la voz —Terry y Albert al parecer mañana tienen que hacer un trabajo que les encomendó Garcia , y estaban necesitando un tercero que los ayudara, yo le hable de Archie, y él dijo que lo pensaría, que hablaría con Albert, ambos conocen a tu novio así que yo creo que aceptara, y si todo sale bien, tal vez García le permita a Archie tomarte como exclusiva— una sonrisa de esperanza se dibujo en el rostro de Annie

—¡¿De verdad?— Yo asentí, ella pego un salto y quedando casi sobre la barra me abrazo —¡Gracias Candy! No sabes lo importante que es eso para mí, ojala que Terry acepte— y como si lo llamáramos con telepatía, Albert y Terry aparecieron en el bar y se acercaron a nosotras

Ambos habían pensando las cosas y habían aceptado a Archie, Annie al instante lo había llamado y le había pedido que viniera al bar para que hablara con ellos personalmente y le explicaran que haría, él llego realmente rápido, los tres se sentaron en una mesa bastante alejada de las demás y estuvieron hablando por dos horas, al final cuando Archie entendió todo lo que tenía que hacer, se levantaron y cada uno se fue a una habitación con su respectiva pareja, incluso Archie.

—Annie estaba muy entusiasmada—

—Esperemos que todo salga bien, Archie parece inteligente y astuto, si todo resulta como esperamos creo que Garcia le permitirá la exclusividad de ella— yo sonreí

—Gracias por tenerlo en cuenta, no pensé que lo harías— él sonrió

—¿Por qué no? Yo necesitaba a alguien y tu pensaste en él, se dar oportunidades— ambos estábamos acostados en la cama, sin zapatos, yo me había quitado el molesto delantal y Terry se había quitado el saco. Algo dudosa por lo que iba a contarle me senté mirándolo y apoye las manos en su pecho

—Tengo que contarte algo— él me miro interesado

—¿Qué?—

—Pony nos dijo que Sara quiere que Eliza, Luisa y yo formemos parte del show— él frunció el ceño

—¿Tan pronto?— yo asentí

—Hoy empezamos con los ensayos— él de nuevo hizo una mueca de disgusto

—¿No te vas a desnudar cierto?— yo sonreí

—No, solamente vamos a tener un par de trajes muy provocativos— de nuevo hizo una mueca —aunque Eliza propuso hacer un show ella sola y desnudarse—

—¿Qué vas a usar tú?—

—Yo usare un traje de escocesa— él sonrió

—No pienso perdérmelo, además si alguien intenta algo estaré ahí para retorcerle las manos— yo suspire y lo mire fijamente —¿Qué pasa?—

—¿En verdad vas a volver?— él también se puso serio

—Eso espero—

—Prométeme que volverás— le pedí —prométeme que no te pasara nada y todo saldrá bien— Terry me miro serio por un rato

—Lo prometo— yo me lance a abrazarlo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas por el miedo, pensar en no volver a verlo me llenaba de terror—No te pongas así Candy, no pasara nada—

—Aunque lo prometas ambos sabemos que no está en tus manos—

—Lo sé, pero no ganaras nada poniéndote triste—

—Por lo menos dime que te cuidaras— él asintió

—Lo hare, definitivamente quiero volver a verte de nuevo— nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, mi corazón se acelero cuando comprendí que tenía que decírselo

—Terry— él me miro atentamente —hoy me siento preparada— él se sorprendió

—¿Para qué?— pregunto dudoso

—Para que estemos juntos, quiero que estemos juntos Terry, lo deseo— él se sentó y me miro fijamente

—¿Estás segura?— yo asentí —¿De verdad lo deseas o simplemente te sientes comprometida por qué tal vez pueda pasarme algo?— pregunto con miedo

—No Terry, quiero hacerlo porque te deseo, porque quiero que hagamos el amor— él me miro intensamente y sin esperar nada más me beso y este beso era muy distinto a los anteriores, podía sentir claramente su deseo en el, sus ganas de estar conmigo, y yo le demostraría las ganas que tenia de estar con él

Me aprisiono contra la cama y me beso el cuello mientras sus manos bajaban por mis hombros hasta mi abdomen, metió las manos bajo la blusa y acaricio por largo rato hasta que lentamente fue soltando cada botón de la blusa, cuando estuvo abierta me observo por largo rato y al final se animo y me acaricio los pechos sobre el sostén, yo suspire sonoramente, sus manos se sentían calientes aun sobre la tela. Animada y ansiosa de tocarlo yo también, hice lo mismo con su camisa y cuando pude tocar su pecho y abdomen lo sentí tensar los músculos donde tocaba, tenía un cuerpo hermoso y me encantaba ver que también le gustaban mis caricias.

Terry termino de quitarse la camiseta e hizo lo mismo con mi blusa, luego se saco sus pantalones y la falda de mi uniforme, de nuevo me observo por unos minutos y después se recostó sobre mí y me beso apasionadamente, esta vez pude sentir claramente lo excitado que estaba, podía sentirlo duro contra mi intimidad, por lo general había notado que él intentaba disimular cuando se excitaba y no me abrazaba mucho para que no lo notara, tal vez para no hacerme sentir incomoda, lo que él no sabía es que no me incomodaba, si no que aparte de darme curiosidad me excitaba yo también de imaginar cómo se sentiría.

Después de besos y largas caricias, Terry se animó a desnudarme por completo, me observo todo lo que pudo y me dijo que era hermosa en repetidas veces, y aunque me avergoncé al ver cómo me miraba, y ante mi desnudez, me gustaba que el pensara eso de mi, que le gustara mi cuerpo, después contuve el aliento cuando lo vi sacarse el bóxer y lo solté de golpe cuando su miembro por fin estaba libre. ¡Dios era… era muy grande! Terry soltó una risita divertida al ver mi expresión, yo me sonroje de vergüenza.

—Perdón, tenía algo de curiosidad, nunca había visto un hombre desnudo— me excuse, él sonrió

—No tienes porque disculparte, no hiciste nada malo, aunque tengo que aceptar que esa mirada que me diste me excito más de lo que estaba— yo sonreí y él no espero mas y me abrazo de nuevo, me apretó fuertemente las caderas contra su miembro mientras se movía suavemente sobre mi y sin darme cuenta solté un jadeo ante las sensaciones que me causaba su tersa piel, era muy suave y caliente —no aguanto más Candy— dijo mientras llevaba su mano derecha a mi intimidad, yo de nuevo me sonroje un poco cuando vi su expresión al comprobar lo húmeda que estaba, se notaba complacido

—No tienes por qué esperar más— Terry acaricio un poco mas entre mis piernas y después de unos minutos en los que no pare de gemir y suspirar ante sus caricias él se levanto, fue hasta el armario frente a la cama y saco un par de preservativos, cuando termino de ponerse uno volvió a acostarse sobre mi

—Te prometo que iré con cuidado— yo asentí

Sentí lentamente como Terry entraba en mí con cuidado, solté un quejido cuando un dolor atravesó mi cuerpo y él se detuvo de golpe al escucharme, me miro dándome a tender que pararía pero yo lo sujete de los hombros para impedírselo.

—Continua por favor— le pedí

—¿Estás segura?— yo simplemente asentí, él me miro atentamente y al ver que no cambiaria de opinión continuó

Después de unos minutos por fin estaba completamente dentro, él se quedo quieto un poco mas esperando a que me acostumbrara, y cuando vio en mi rostro que podía continuar, se empezó a mover lentamente mientras me besaba con cariño. Solté un gemido cuando empecé a sentirme increíblemente bien, Terry más animado aumento el ritmo de sus movimientos para terminar yendo con mucha más intensidad que antes y cada vez con más velocidad. Yo le cruce los brazos al cuello y cada vez más ansiosa le pedí que fuera con más fuerza.

—¿Así te gusta?— me pregunto agitado mientras me hacia tan duro como le había pedido

—Sí, se siente muy bien— respondí casi sin aliento

Terry acompaño sus movimientos con caricias íntimas que me tenían loca, besaba mis labios y mi cuello mientras me acariciaba los pechos y me sostenía una pierna arriba con la mano libre, entrando cada vez más profundo en mí, sintiendo de repente que explotaría de placer, gemí con fuerza y me apreté contra él todo lo que podía, mi cabeza se fue hacia atrás y no supe nada mas hasta un rato después que sentí a Terry convulsionado sobre mí y jadeando roncamente.

Cuando nuestra respiración se normalizo, Terry fue hasta el baño, se deshizo del preservativo, para luego volver hasta mí y abrazarme con fuerza mientras me daba un beso apasionado.

—¿Estás bien?— me pregunto, yo asentí y sonreí

—Estoy estupendamente— y aunque me sentía algo adolorida y sumamente cansada era verdad, no podía estar mejor, él sonrió —Tenias razón— él me miro sin comprender

—¿En qué?—

—En qué me iba a sentir muy bien y que iba a ser más que agradable—su expresión era alegre

—Me alegro que disfrutaras, yo también creo que fue increíble—

—¿Te sentiste mejor que…?— después de un rato de silencio intente preguntar algo nerviosa

—¿Qué?—

—¿Qué con Susana?—él frunció el ceño

—¡No digas tonterías Candy! Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca te compares con Susana, ella no es nadie a tu lado y te puedo jurar que no sentí nada con ella, y mucho menos después de estar contigo, después de esta noche, puedo asegurarte que nunca podre estar con otra mujer, solo quiero estar contigo— mi corazón se acelero

—Yo tampoco quiero estar con otro hombre Terry, solo contigo— él me miro fijamente y me beso, y después del beso, hicimos de nuevo el amor

Terry se fue cuando el bar estaba cerrando, él, Albert y Archie se fueron juntos pues aun tenían que arreglar detalles, según me había dicho Terry, tardaría dos días en volver al bar si todo resultaba como esperaban, así que serian dos días largos y solos sin él, me había acostumbrado a sus visitas diarias y pensar en no verlo dos días me angustiaba.

La noche siguiente cuando no apareció, sentí un vuelco en el corazón y me preocupe por lo que pudiera pasarle, Candace y Annie estaban igual que yo, Annie en especial era la más nerviosa pues de este trabajo dependía su exclusividad para Archie, la noche termino por fin y al día siguiente continuamos con los ensayos para nuestro show, incluso ya teníamos los trajes hechos a medida, Eliza estaba practicando para su show solista mientras las demás preparábamos el bar para abrir una vez más.

Esa noche tampoco apareció, ya me lo esperaba pero no impedía que me entristeciera al no verlo, además cada vez estaba más temerosa, si todo salía bien y no les pasaba nada malo, mañana vendrían, mañana lo vería de nuevo y podría sonreír con tranquilidad, además mañana haríamos por primera vez el nuevo show, no quería que él faltara, me había prometido verme y esperaba que estuviera ahí en primera fila.

Fue la noche y el día más largos de mi vida, por fin llego el tercer día en el cual si todo había funcionado los tres volverían, hacia una hora que el bar había abierto y ellos no habían aparecido, yo estaba atendiendo sumamente distraída, pues no dejaba de pensar en él, Candace estaba en la barra y Annie y yo en las mesas, pronto tendría que irme a cambiar pues en pocos minutos empezaría nuestro show y si él no aparecía no sé si podría hacerlo. Una exclamación a mi lado me llamo la atención y cuando me gire pude ver a Annie abrazando a Archie, el corazón se me encogió al imaginar que Terry también había llegado, Archie sonreía y le decía algo a Annie al oído, ella no dudo ni dos segundos y fue corriendo a la barra a pedirle a Candace una habitación, la cual ya estaba casi colgada de Albert sonriendo con alegría por verlo, recorrí medio lugar con mi mirada y no veía a Terry por ningún lado, estaba empezándome a preocupar de verdad por su ausencia.

—Me buscabas— escuche en mi oído y por poco suelto la bandeja al suelo con los vasos que había recogido de la mesa, puse rápidamente la bandeja sobre la mesa antes de que en verdad la dejara caer y me gire a verlo

—¡Terry!— exclame alegre —Volviste— él sonrió

—Te dije que volvería— yo sonreí ampliamente y lo abrace fuertemente, quería comprobar que de verdad estaba bien, él me abrazo con la misma fuerza y mi corazón latió de infinita alegría pues por fin estaba conmigo

—¿Cómo les fue?— pregunte cuando me soltó

—Lo suficientemente bien como para que Annie no tenga que acostarse con nadie más—

—¿De verdad? ¡Qué bueno!— exclame feliz por ella —Con razón no perdió más tiempo y se lo llevo arriba—

—¿Qué esperas para hacer lo mismo tu también?— pregunto divertido

—No puedo— él levanto una ceja

—¿Por qué?—

—Porque tengo el show en quince minutos— él frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para hablar pero fue interrumpido

—¡Candy!— escuche que me llamaba Luisa —Ya es hora, ven—

—¿Vez? Tengo que irme, y estoy algo retrasada para cambiarme— Terry se notaba molesto —Prometiste estar presente, así que espero verte en primera fila— dije sonriendo, él asintió aunque con mal humor

—No necesitas decírmelo, cualquiera que se propase le rompo la cara— yo sonreí y le di un beso fugaz

—Tengo que irme, nos vemos en un rato— y yendo hasta Luisa entre a los vestidores y me cambie rápidamente


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola chicas esta historia es una TRANSCRIPCION de la original de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente ME PERMITIÓ ADAPTAR sus historias a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

Como siempre es categoría M, esta vez creo que está un poquito más subido de tono, jeje así que ya saben, está bajo su cargo.

ESCLUSIVAMENTE MIA

By Yurika Cullen

Capitulo Seis

Cuando por fin estuve lista, me puse realmente nerviosa, tendría que bailar frente a un montón de hombres pervertidos y pasados de copas, esperaba que ninguno fuera a intentar algo pues no quería que Terry se metiera en problemas. Luisa al parecer estaba igual, pues se mordía las uñas con nerviosismo y eso que ni ella ni yo nos desnudaríamos, pues nuestro show era la apertura para el de Eliza quien si haría un Streeptise completo, pero aun así era nuestra primera vez bailando frente a tantos hombres y con tan poca ropa.

La música empezó a sonar y Luisa y yo hicimos nuestra entrada, en cuanto pisamos el escenario se escucharon los acostumbrados chiflidos de los hombres del lugar, Terry estaba sentado como me había prometido en una de las mesas principales, agradecí el lugar que había escogido porque podía concentrarme solo en él mientras bailaba, no tendría que mirar a nadie más, y así lo hice, durante todo el tiempo que duro la canción mi atención estuvo puesta solamente en Terry, al comienzo él estaba bastante serio y en un par de ocasiones dio miradas de advertencia a uno que otro hombre que hizo comentarios subidos de tono, pero al final sonrió con malicia mientras me miraba fijamente y no quito esa expresión del rostro hasta que finalizara el acto.

Cuando termino nuestra canción, empezó la de Eliza, en cuando ambas salimos ella hizo su entrada con un traje mucho más provocador que el nuestro y un látigo rojo como parte del show, de nuevo se escucharon los gritos y chiflidos por todo el lugar su acto sí que los dejaría sin aliento. Cuando ambas bajamos del escenario Susana paso como alma que lleva el diablo y al verme me miro con profundo odio, desde el altercado con Terry ella estaba con un humor de los mil demonios, y aunque no me decía nada más y guardaba sus comentarios venenosos para ella, sus miradas seguían siendo de rencor total hacia mí, así que no le preste más atención y deliberadamente la ignore como siempre, no pretendía darle la oportunidad para que me dijera cosas fuera de lugar. Luisa mucho más tranquila y animada porque todo había salido bien, entro a los vestidores para cambiarse el traje y volver a atender las mesas, yo estaba siguiéndola para poder hacer lo mismo y buscar a Terry, pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar sentí que alguien me jalaba por el brazo y me llevaba al pasillo que había a un costado de los vestidores y también daba a las escaleras para el segundo piso.

—¡Terry!— exclame al reconocerlo —Casi me matas del susto— él sonrió

—Yo casi muero de celos hace un segundo y no me estoy quejando— esta vez quien sonrió fui yo

—Creo que los que estaban en peligro de morir eran los clientes del bar, no tú, pensé que les saltarías al cuello en cualquier momento— él soltó exclamación de molestia

—Entre los clientes del bar y Susana me van a volver loco, agradece que sigo tranquilo—

—¿Susana?— él me tomo del brazo y empezó a subir las escaleras al segundo piso

—Hace un segundo volvió a insistir con la misma mierda de siempre, estoy cansado de ella, y creo que sinceramente le pediré a Sara que la mande a otro lugar— dijo con fastidio

—Ahora veo porque paso hecha una fiera— luego me di cuenta que Terry iba hacia los cuartos del segundo piso —¿A dónde vamos?—

—En cuanto termino el maldito show fui a pedir una llave— dijo sonriendo —después vine a raptarte— ingreso la llave en la habitación y entro guiándome adentro

—¿No pudiste esperar a que me cambiara el traje?— pregunte divertida

—No, ese traje será parte importante esta noche— yo lo mire sin entender

—¿Por qué?— en cuanto articule la pregunta, Terry me empujo suavemente contra una pared y me acorralo con sus brazos

—Porque después de verte ahí arriba, bailando de manera tan sensual y con ese traje tan provocativo, definitivamente decidí que tenía que hacerte el amor con el puesto— un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo y puedo asegurar que me excite casi al instante, la voz de Terry había salido cargada de deseo

Terry me beso de manera intensa, mientras me tomaba de las piernas y las levantaba para que rodeara su cintura mientras me apoyaba contra la pared, yo cruce los pies atrás suyo para poder agarrarme mejor, luego con las manos temblorosas le desabroche la camisa con rapidez y le acaricie el pecho. Él me sostuvo con una mano y con la otra me acaricio por sobre la ropa tocando lo que podía, luego metió su mano bajo la falda del traje y acariciando mi intimidad tomo mis bragas y las rasgo, cuando sentí sus dedos sobre la piel solté un fuerte gemido, estaba realmente excitada y Terry sabía muy bien como tocarme para ponerme loca.

—Terry, hazlo ya— le rogué, él siguió acariciando un poco más y cuando noto que estaba desesperada paro con sus movimientos y me bajo al suelo

—Voy por un preservativo— dijo intentando alejarse, yo lo tome de los hombros para impedírselo

—No hace falta— y con desespero le termine de quitar la camisa y empecé a desabrocharle los pantalones —desde que nos trajeron aquí Pony nos dio la píldora, la ultima vez estaba tan nerviosa que lo olvide, las chicas tienen que usarlo para prevenir su salud, pero yo solo hare el amor contigo, no lo necesitamos— Terry me miro con intensidad y de nuevo me levanto y me cargo contra la pared

—No voy a llegar hasta la cama Candy, no aguantare tanto— dijo con deseo y termino de liberar su erección de los pantalones, cuando sentí como guiaba su miembro hasta mi intimidad jadee deseosa

—No importa, tómame aquí—y de golpe lo sentí entrar por completo en mí

El gemido ronco de satisfacción que Terry soltó en mi oído me puso como loca, empezó a moverse con rapidez y cada vez con más profundidad, yo cerré los ojos con fuerza y abrí mi boca buscando un poco de aire pues me faltaba el aliento, pero no aguante más y me arquee contra él mientras le enterraba las uñas en la espalda, el clímax me había golpeado con fuerza y sentía miles de cosquillas por mi cuerpo, y al parecer Terry estaba tan ansioso como yo porque casi al instante lo sentí convulsionarse junto a mí, el gemido que de nuevo soltó en mi oído me dio a entender cuanto había disfrutado y eso me llenaba de satisfacción. Cuando recupero la respiración me cargo en sus brazos y me guio hasta la cama, me quito la ropa y cuando termino de desnudarse me hizo compañía bajo las sabanas. Yo aun estaba algo agitada, así que estuvimos un rato en silencio mientras recuperaba el aliento.

—Perdóname por tomarte así Candy— dijo Terry de repente, yo lo mire confundida

—¿A qué te refieres?—

—A que me porte como un salvaje, me deje llevar por el deseo y te trate con poca delicadeza al hacerte el amor de esa forma y contra una pared como si no me importara lo que sintieras— dijo avergonzado, yo sonreí

—Déjame decirte que lo que sentí fue increíble— él sonrió —no pienses tonterías Terry, fue una experiencia asombrosa, además… contigo no me importa hacerlo de esa forma— dije sonrojada —si es contigo no me importa en qué lugar, siempre va a ser estupendo— él volvió a sonreír

—Candy— me dijo de repente serio, yo lo mire esperando que continuara—Después de este tiempo que has compartido conmigo ¿Qué sientes por mi?— el corazón se me acelero y lo mire fijamente

—Algo inexplicable— él levanto una ceja —la verdad es que eres la única cosa buena que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo, cuando estoy contigo me siento muy bien, me siento feliz, yo creo que…— dude —que me estoy enamorando de ti— dije por fin, él me miro serio por un rato, yo estaba con el corazón en la mano al pensar que me rechazaría, pero no podía seguir negando la realidad

—¿Estás segura? ¿En verdad sientes eso por mi?—

—Si— dije completamente segura, ya no podía dudarlo, lo amaba, él sonrió

—Me alegro mucho, porque yo estoy loco por ti— una increíble sonrisa se formo en mi rostro —al comienzo no podía entender porque sentía esta necesidad de cuidarte tan grande, porque quería venir y pedirte que fueras exclusivamente mía, sabía que me gustabas, pero cuando te fui conociendo cada vez más, comprendí que estaba enamorado, increíble, pero cierto, te amo Candy y creo que lo hago desde el instante en que te vi— yo lo abrace

—Y yo te amo a ti Terry— dije apretando mi agarre, él me correspondió

—Por eso tengo que sacarte de aquí— dijo frunciendo el ceño

—¿Qué esas diciendo?— pregunte sin comprender

—No soporto más verte aquí Candy, no quiero que trabajes más en este bar, no puedo seguir permitiéndolo—

—No hay nada que hacer Terry, tú mismo me lo dijiste, una vez que entras no puedes salir—

—Sé lo que dije, pero no importa, encontrare la forma de sacarte de esta mierda, tengo que hacerlo, al menos tú debes poder librarte—

—Aceptare solo si tú haces lo mismo— él me miro serio

—Eso no puedo prometerlo—

—Entonces no, si no lo hacemos juntos, yo no lo hare sola, no me interesa estar afuera si no puedo estar contigo, prefiero seguir aquí, pero poder seguir viéndote— él suspiro

—De todas formas ahora mismo no sé ni cómo te sacare, tengo que pensar en algo, pero de lo que si estoy seguro, es de que no voy a permitir que te pudras aquí adentro, ya pensare en la forma de hacerlo—

—Por ahora lo único que me importa, es que pueda estar a tu lado, pero prométeme que si existe una forma, te irás conmigo— él me miro intensamente por un rato, luego asintió, contenta porque aceptara me acerque a sus labios y le di un beso lento pero lleno de mi amor —hazme tuya de nuevo— le pedí y girándome bajo su cuerpo Terry cumplió mi deseo

Unos días pasaron y las cosas continuaban cada vez mejor entre Terry y yo, él aun buscaba la forma de que pudiéramos salir de esta mierda, pero mientras tanto seguíamos viéndonos todos los días, se había convertido en una rutina, pero una rutina necesaria, no podíamos estar un día sin vernos y cada vez anhelábamos mas el poder estar juntos afuera y no necesariamente en este bar. El día de hoy García haría una celebración en su casa por su última y recuperada adquisición, que era una pintura invaluable la cual habían recuperado Terry, Albert y Archie en la misión pasada, al parecer un magnate avaro y engañoso de alguna forma había logrado robársela a García en una apuesta, pero lo que el Jefe, como se hacía llamar, no contaba, es con que García tenía expertos ladrones para recuperarla, y por ello Archie había podido obtener la exclusividad de Annie, porque García estaba tan complacido con su pintura de vuelta, que no dudo ni dos segundos en decirle que sí.

Así que nos llevarían para que divirtiéramos a sus empleados, Miena estaba sumamente feliz, hacía rato que no visitaba a García y esta noche había puesto su mayor empeño en parecer más mujer que todas nosotras, era increíble lo bien que lo hacía, nadie que no la desnudara por completo podría dudar de su feminidad, aunque tenía que aceptar que me daba algo de asco escucharla hablar de las cosas que al pervertido de Garcia le gustaba hacerle y lo que ella misma le hacía para complacerlo, sinceramente no tenía nada contra la homosexualidad, pero de verdad que prefería no saber tantos detalles, mas cuando eran tan sucios.

Estábamos llegando al salón donde se haría la fiesta y Miena no aguanto más y salió corriendo en busca de García, Candace y yo miramos alrededor buscando a Terry y a Albert que lo más seguro es que deberían estar juntos, según me dijo ella, cuando estaban en la casa de García , nunca descuidaban sus espaldas y siempre estaban atentos el único con el otro. Y es que aunque tenían habitaciones cada uno, no vivían ahí, cada uno tenía un apartamento en la ciudad, pero cuando eran llamados por García, tenían que dormir en su casa y había tanta rata despreciable y personas de las que desconfiar que siempre estaban alerta por si era necesario. Cuando los encontramos no dudamos ni un segundo en llegar a su lado, Archie estaba también algo cerca de ellos, al parecer habían encontrado un nuevo compañero, Annie sonriendo feliz no tardo nada en llegar hasta él.

—No puedo creer lo diferente que se ve García cuando viene Miena— comento Terry después de un rato, Candace y Albert estaban bailando, y nosotros estábamos solos en la mesa —Esa mujer lo pone como un perrito faldero, solo hay que ver su cara de embobado— yo mire a García , sonreía sin parar ante lo que Miena le decía al oído, le tocaba el cabello y le acariciaba las mejillas con delicadeza, luego mire a Terry y dude antes de hablar, pero no podía aguantar decírselo, no a él

—No es una mujer Terry— le dije en el oído, él me miro sin comprender —Miena… es hombre— él abrió los ojos y la miro por un instante luego regreso su atención a mi

—No lo puedo creer— dijo realmente sorprendido

—Nadie lo sabe, al menos nadie que esté fuera de The Rose, así que ya ves, esos son los gustos de tu gran jefe— dije sonriendo, él aun me miraba sorprendido, luego un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo —incluso me contaron que Sara le trae chicos una que otra vez para divertirlo— Terry hizo un gesto de asco

—Ahora entiendo porque mierda me miraba tan extraño la vez que me dijo que era su preferido— yo sonreí —Pero no entiendo porque se acuesta con algunas de las chicas que traen al bar, ¿No será que le gustan ambas cosas?— pregunto pensativo

—Según piensa Flammy, lo más seguro es que lo hace para no llamar la atención y disimular su verdadera naturaleza, sabe que nadie va a respetarlo igual si saben que es homosexual, en este mundo hay mucha discriminación—

—Eso es creíble—

—Vas a tener que cuidarte la espalda, tal vez García un día de estos haga lo mismo que Susana y aparezca medio desnudo en tu habitación— de nuevo hizo una mueca de terror

—En una situación como esa, creo que a él no dudare ni dos segundos en dispararle— yo solté una carcajada

—Tal vez si aceptas complacerlo podrás salir algún día de aquí— bromee, él se puso serio

—No es nada gracioso Candy, me dan nauseas solo de pensarlo, pero cambiando el tema, tenía que decirte algo sobre eso— ahora yo me puse seria

—¿Qué es?—

—Vamos a mi habitación, ahí te puedo contar con más tranquilidad— yo asentí, Terry se acercó a Albert y le informo que se iría, cuando él asintió y le informo que también pensaban irse a descansar, ambos nos fuimos a su habitación

—¿Qué ibas a decirme?— lo apure cuando estuvimos solos

—Estuve hablando con Albert— empezó hablando en voz baja —y él también tiene intenciones de sacar a Candace, estuvimos pensando y hay algo que podemos hacer—

—¿Qué?—

—Vamos a hacer que embosquen a García y Sara— yo abrí los ojos sorprendida —Sabemos que eso no significa que lo atrapen de por vida, pero nos dará el tiempo suficiente para escapar, él estará ocupado en otras cosas para ese entonces y para cuando note nuestra ausencia podrá pensar que fuimos atrapados también, así no se tomara la molestia de buscarnos—

—Pero eso es muy peligroso—

—Lo sé, pero tenemos que arriesgarnos, si logramos que eso funcione, pensamos en que lo mejor es que salgamos del país, ni él ni yo somos buscados por la policía, ustedes tampoco, así que no hay ningún problema si intentamos salir, al menos ninguno legal, Garcia es otra cosa, pero si logramos burlar a García pensamos irnos a otro país y empezar de nuevo— mi corazón latió esperanzado

—¿Qué piensan hacer para emboscarlos?—

—Por ahora no está definido, así que prefiero no contarte nada hasta que tengamos claro que hacer— yo asentí, entendía perfectamente —Lo que si vamos a necesitar, es ayuda de ustedes y de todas en las que puedan confiar en el The Rose—

—Hay varias que son de confianza— él asintió

—Bien, por ahora trata de ver quién puede ayudarnos, hazlo con cautela—

—Lo hare— un escándalo fuera de la habitación nos llamo la atención, se escuchaban gritos y maldiciones, además de pasos apresurados, Terry de inmediato se puso delante de mí como tratando de resguardarme por si algo llegaba a pasar, luego se escucharon varias voces más, Terry me pido que me quedara donde estaba y abrió la puerta

—¿Qué sucede Albert?— aparentemente el rubio también había salido a ver qué sucedida, su habitación estaba al lado

—Susana, Niel la pidió para esta noche y cuando en pleno acto la golpeo ella le atravesó el abdomen con una navaja— yo fruncí el ceño

—¿Escapo?— pregunto Terry

—Eso parece, según Jimmy, Niel lo único que gritaba es que la descuartizara cuando la encuentre, acaban de llevarlo a una clínica, no parece nada grave— comento Albert sin importancia, podía ver que tanto él como Terry despreciaban al peli rojo, así que poco les importaría su salud, después de unos minutos Terry entro

—¿Qué le pasara a Susana?— pregunte dándole a entender que había escuchado todo

—Si no se esconde bien, Niel cumplirá su promesa, además García debe estar furioso, odia cuando las mujeres no son complacientes, y cuando se forma escándalo en su casa, así que tendrá que esconderse de ambos y tal vez pueda hacerlo de Niel, pero no de García — yo me sentí realmente mal por ella —ella tampoco ha sido una santa Candy— dijo Terry cuando noto mi preocupación —y no digo que yo lo sea, o que ella no merezca compasión, pero Susana se lo venía buscando hace rato, antes trabajaba con Niel, y ya sabes a que se dedica él y cuál es su especialidad— yo abrí los ojos sorprendida, Asesinar, esa era la especialidad de Niel, lo que significa que ella también lo había hecho, también había matado—él problema no creo que haya sido porque la golpeara, no es tan simple, es un conflicto de ex amantes lo que pasa con ellos, ese fue otro de los tantos motivos por los que no quise saber nada de ella, además Niel aún estaba obsesionado con Susana y siempre que podía la obligaba a estar con él, ella por su ahora profesión no puede negarse, así que esto ya se veía venir, simplemente se vengó—

—No pensé que Susana fuera ese tipo de persona, sé que es una venenosa, pero no pensé que llegara a ese punto—

—Ya lo vez, pero dejemos de hablar de ella, no vale la pena que te gastes con ese tipo de personas, además ¿No te gustaría tomar un baño conmigo?— propuso sonriendo, yo lo mire divertida y asentí gustosa

Esa noche nos bañamos juntos por primera vez y por primera vez hicimos el amor en un Jacuzzi


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chicas esta historia es una TRANSCRIPCION de la original de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente ME PERMITIÓ ADAPTAR sus historias a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

Como siempre es categoría M, esta vez creo que está un poquito más subido de tono, jeje así que ya saben, está bajo su cargo.

ESCLUSIVAMENTE MIA

By Yurika Cullen

Capitulo Siete

Una semana había pasado desde que se realizo la fiesta en casa de García , desgraciadamente hace dos días habían encontrado muerta a Susana en un callejón en la ciudad, no hacía falta ser un mago para adivinar quien la había matado, todos lo sabíamos, Niel era el único en él que podíamos pensar, y García ni siquiera había permitido que la velaran o le hicieran un entierro mínimamente decente, si por él fuera, la hubieran tirado al rio adentro de una bolsa, pero no quería investigaciones acerca de lo sucedido así que la dejo en una fosa común. Estuvimos deprimidas por esos todo el tiempo en el bar, realmente nos trataban como basura, si algún día, alguna de nosotros moría, ese seria nuestro destino, terminar tiradas como un perro callejero en algún hueco putrefacto.

Era miércoles y recién había terminado el show de Sandra, después continuaría el de Annie y Flammy, esta vez yo estaba en la barra, hoy no atendería las mesas y estaba agradecida por ello, era lo peor de trabajar ahí, aguantar a cuanto imbécil se cruzara y no poder decirle mínimamente un merecido insulto. Como siempre, una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro cuando vi a Terry entrar, esta vez venia solo, Albert no lo acompañaba.

—¿Y Albert?— pregunto Candace justo cuando Terry me iba a saludar

—Hoy no vendrá, está haciendo algo importante—

—Ah… entiendo— dijo algo desilusionada y se marcho, pero ambas sabíamos que podría estar haciendo

—¿Puedes dejarle la barra a alguien?— me pregunto mientras tomaba un mechón de mi cabello y me sonreía

—Sí, solo déjame esperar a que terminen las chicas, así le pido a Flammy que se quede— él asintió y cuando el show termino y las chicas volvieron a las mesas Flammy tomo mi lugar

—Necesito que me digas quienes serán las chicas que nos ayuden, con nombres completos— dijo cuando estuvimos solos

—¿Qué piensas hacer?—

—Después de que salgan de aquí necesitan ir a algún lado, tengo un par de conocidos que pueden ayudarlas a esconderse bien y a empezar de nuevo en algún lado, si ellas quieren puede hacerle identificaciones falsas y todo eso, justo Albert está hablando ahora con esas personas— yo asentí

—Después les pediré la información completa, dejando de lado solo a Dayana y Miena, las demás ayudaran—

—Imagine que no incluirían a Dayana, si cierra el The Rose, ella no podrá ver más a Michael, obviamente no va a colaborar y lo mismo pasa con Miena, no creo que García se anime a llevársela y a que alguien descubra que es hombre—

—¿Ya saben que harán?— él asintió

—Vamos a atraer la atención al The Rose, traeremos a García , es primordial que él esté aquí, así aprovecharemos la revuelta, y que él estará ocupado para escapar esa misma noche, al día siguiente debemos estar en otro país, de lo contrario no garantizo que lleguemos muy lejos, el problema es que aun no sabemos cómo traerlo—

—¿Y podrán hacerlo ustedes tres?— pues Archie se había agregado a la idea

—Seremos cinco, tengo unos colegas que desean vengarse de García , se llaman Arthur y Kelly, el hijo de puta les quito a su hermana menor y la prostituyo hasta que ella no aguanto más y se suicido, así que ellas aun esperan cobrársela, se encargaran de él exclusivamente y nosotros tres del resto de The Rose mejor dicho de las chicas—

—Que horrible lo de su hermana, pobre chica— Terry asintió —por cierto, hay algo que también quería decirte, tal vez te ayude con lo que quieren hacer—

—¿Qué es?—

—Ayer escuche a Miena hablando con Dayana, parece ser que pronto será el cumpleaños de García y ella quiere festejárselos aquí en el bar y hacer algo así como un show especialmente para él, pero no está segura de que él acepte, dijo que intentaría convencerlo—

—Esa sería la oportunidad perfecta— comento Terry pensativo —ahora que lo recuerdo creo que cumple años en cuatro días—

—Sí, creo que si—

—¡Estupendo! Escucha Candy, lo más seguro es que si acepta, ella les contara a todas para que realicen los preparativos, de ser así nosotros también tendremos que preparar todo para que no hayan fallas, cualquier detalle debes decírmelo, hoy mismo hablo con Albert y los demás, tenemos que estar preparados—

—¿Entonces te vas?— pregunte decepcionada

—No podre quedarme mucho tiempo, necesitamos estar listos—

—Entiendo— dije cabizbaja, luego lo sentí tomar mi barbilla

—Si quieres puedo quedarme un poco mas— dijo dándome esa mirada de complicidad —aunque sea lo necesario para demostrarte una vez más cuanto te amo— yo sonreí

—Creo que me conformaría con eso por ahora— él sonrió y me guio hasta la cama —Espera— lo pare cuando estaba a punto de acostarme

—¿Qué pasa?—

—Esta vez me gustaría ir a mí arriba— dije sonrojada —si no te molesta, claro— él me miro con deseo

—Siente cuanto me molesta— dijo tomando mi mano y llevándola hasta sus pantalones, se sentía duro por sobre la ropa, al instante sentí que me humedecía y solté un jadeo de ansiedad

Lo empuje para que se acostara y me senté sobre su vientre, me acerque a besarlo mientras le sacaba la camisa con cuidado acariciándolo en el proceso, Terry tomo mi trasero entre sus manos y lo apretó con fuerza pero sin hacerme daño, segundos después sentí como intentaba quitarme la falda del uniforme, pero se le dificultaba un poco por la posición de ambos, así que decidí ayudarlo. Cuando ambos estuvimos desnudos no lo dude dos segundos y empecé a besarlo y acariciarlo por todas partes mientras Terry me acariciaba el cabello y la espalda con suavidad. Recordando una conversación que había tenido con Sandra me anime un poco y con besos húmedos baje por su abdomen y tome su miembro con mis manos, un gemido salió de los labios de Terry al instante. Lo acaricie un poco de arriba abajo con lentitud, estaba encantada con la suavidad de su piel, era realmente tersa, la respiración de Terry era agitada y cerraba los ojos con fuerza cuando aumentaba de a poco la velocidad, pero un fuerte gemido se escucho y lo vi abrir los ojos sorprendido cuando animada por sus reacciones lo acaricie con mis labios y mi lengua.

—Candy… ¿Qué pretendes hacer?— pregunto con dificultad

—Creo que sabes perfectamente lo que voy a hacer, no tengo que explicártelo—

—Pero no tienes que hacerlo— aunque sea que le gustaría

—Eso no significa que no quiera— Terry me dio una mirada significativa, estaba analizando la situación pero obviamente aceptaría, podía verlo en sus ojos y sentirlo en mis manos, se había puesto más que duro en el momento que cambio de opinión —¿No te molesta verdad?— pregunte sonriendo divertida, él soltó el aire que tenía guardado y exclamo

—¡Dios no!— dijo lleno de ansiedad —Y si piensas hacerlo, hazlo de una vez porque de solo pensarlo creo que tendré un orgasmo ya mismo— yo solté una risita divertida

Pero sin responder nada mas hice lo que estaba deseando, al comienzo me dio un poco de dificultad porque Terry en serio era muy grande, pero cuando me acostumbre fue mucho más fácil y pude escuchar claramente lo complacido que él estaba, respiraba con dificultad y soltaba jadeos cada vez mas audibles, y eso me tenia terriblemente excitada, saber que estaba así por mis caricias me ponían loca.

—¡Para Candy!— me pidió de repente, yo de inmediato pare mis caricias —hagamos el amor, no aguanto más, quiero sentirte— sin dudarlo ni dos segundos me incorpore y llena de deseo me subí sobre él, tome su miembro con mi mano y guiándolo hasta mi me deje caer de golpe sintiéndolo completamente adentro, ambos gemimos cuando estuvimos unidos

Empecé a moverme sobre él mientras apoyaba mis manos en su pecho, él me tomo de las caderas para guiarme a un ritmo más acelerado, estuvimos así por poco tiempo, pues cuando sentí que llegaría al clímax, Terry nos giró sin separarnos y quedando él arriba, empezó a embestir con más fuerza y rapidez logrando que ambos llegáramos juntos.

—Cada vez que estamos juntos es mejor Terry— dije aun agitada teniéndolo aun encima

—Definitivamente hacer el amor contigo es increíble— dijo sonriendo y me dio un beso —no puedo describir como me haces sentir Candy—

—No es necesario, te entiendo porque yo me siento igual cuando estoy contigo, es inexplicable como me siento—

—Creo que después de esto ya no me quiero ir— yo sonreí

—Aunque deberías, no me gusta cuando te vas, pero si eso es necesario para que luego podamos estar juntos siempre, prefiero que lo hagas—

—Tienes razón, será mejor que busque a Albert— y después de darme un beso apasionado nos pusimos de nuevo la ropa y bajamos al bar, retome mi puesto en la barra y Terry se fue a buscar a su amigo

—¡Vaya hoy sí que lo hicieron rápido!— exclamo Luisa trayendo un pedido, yo me sonroje, ella soltó una carcajada —no te pongas así, después de llevar tantos días trabajando aquí, por lo último que deberías avergonzarte es por eso— y tenía razón

—No puedo evitarlo— me disculpe

—Eso veo, pero dime Candy— dijo acercándose cada vez más a mí —imagino que ese hombre debe ser muy apasionado y complaciente en la cama ¿No? Debe ser increíble estar con él, aunque serio parece un hombre muy ardiente— yo me sonroje, pero asentí

—Y no sabes cuánto, hacer el amor con él es realmente inexplicable— ella sonrió

—Sí que estas enamorada chica, pero también eres correspondida, eres muy suertuda Candy, y te envidio mucho— yo de nuevo sonreí, después de la pequeña platica, Luisa siguió atendiendo mesas y yo continué con mi puesto en la barra… pero definitivamente ella tenía razón, yo era muy afortunada, y cada vez que estaba con Terry lo podía comprobar


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola chicas esta historia es una TRANSCRIPCION de la original de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente ME PERMITIÓ ADAPTAR sus historias a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

Como siempre es categoría M, esta vez creo que está un poquito más subido de tono, jeje así que ya saben, está bajo su cargo.

ESCLUSIVAMENTE MIA

By Yurika Cullen

Capitulo Ocho

-.-

Los siguientes días las chicas y yo nos la pasamos interrogando disimuladamente a Miena, ella estaba muy emocionada porque García había aceptado su propuesta de celebrarle el cumpleaños en el bar, así que nos habían hecho correr de un lado al otro preparando todo para la fiesta, vendría los más importantes de la organización, así que sería la coartada perfecta para que Terry y los demás estuvieran presentes sin llamar la atención de alguien.

Según nos habían dicho los chicos, Kelly y Arthur tenían un par de amigos importantes en la mafia China que les debían un par de favores, además por culpa de Niel, que asesino por error al hijo de uno de los más importantes de China, estuvo a punto de desatarse una guerra, pero García había intervenido y había dicho que él mismo había castigado a Niel y lo había matado como castigo, pero nunca lo hizo, ya que Niel era su mejor asesino decidió perdonarle su error y engaño a los Chinos, así que cuando ellas les contaron la verdad a las personas adecuadas de inmediato estuvieron de acuerdo en ayudarlas. Llegarían con un puñado de hombres al local y tirando bombas de humo empezarían el show, Arthur y Kelly pidieron a García especialmente para ellos, pues ajustarían cuentas primero por lo de su hermana y luego se lo entregarían a los chinos.

El día por fin había llegado y los nervios inundaban al The Rose, la mayoría lo estaban por imaginar su posible libertad y Dayana y Miena por la fiesta y por ver a sus respectivos hombres. Poco a poco fueron llegado uno a uno de los invitados, Terry, Albert y Archie, estaba en una mesa estratégicamente ubicada cerca a los vestidores, el bar estaba atestado de los integrantes de la organización y Arthur y Kelly serian una especie de invitadas especiales y llegarían a la fiesta en el momento indicado. García estaba realmente animado, tomaba y tomaba todo lo que Miena le daba, increíblemente ella pareciera que lo estuviera emborrachando para nosotros, pero no, a ella le gustaba que él estuviera ebrio, porque cuando estaba en esa condición es cuando más demostraba con ella su homosexualidad y cuando según sus palabras "se dejaba dar sin cohibiciones".

El primer show se llevo a cabo, que era el de Dayana, en cuanto termino, Michael y ella se fueron al segundo piso a una de las habitaciones, y según se esperábamos estarían ahí por largo rato, así que solo faltaba uno y la verdadera fiesta podría empezar, solo hacía falta que García y Miena se fuera a una de las habitaciones para poder emprender la huida, pues si ellas estaban merodeando cerca de nosotras, se enterarían que pensábamos escapar y no tardarían ni dos segundos en delatarnos, por eso era necesario que ambas estuvieran arriba ocupadas en otro lugar, porque si García se enteraba que todo había sido planeado por nosotros, lo más lógico es que después nos buscaría, pero si por lo contrario pensaba que era un ajuste de cuentas de los chinos, entonces nos dejaría en paz.

El segundo show que se realizo era el de Eliza, todo el bar gritaba por ella y nosotras cada vez estábamos más ansiosas pues García y Miena aún no subían, ella parecía desesperada porque se fueran a la habitación, pues no paraba de hacerle comentarios al oído y hacerle caritas insinuadoras mientras le tocaba sin disimular el miembro claramente excitado sobre el pantalón, pero él aun no la complacía.

—¡Como le gusta a ese reverendo hijo de puta que le rueguen!— exclamo Flammy a mi lado en la barra, yo me sorprendí, pues nunca la había escuchado decir tales palabras, pero era razonable se notaba ansiosa al igual que todas porque las cosas comenzaran de una vez

—Hace rato que esta tan duro como una piedra, pero al muy desgraciado le gusta que Miena le ruegue toda la noche— fue ahora el turno de Candace quien llegaba de atender una mesa

—No se para que se hace rogar tanto si al final es Miena quien lo domina y lo hace que se la chupe toda la noche antes de follarlo—

—¡Sandra!— exclamamos todas con asco

—¡Es la verdad!—

—Pero no es necesario que nos recuerdes las asquerosidades que cuenta Miena— se quejo Flammy

—Está bien— se disculpo

—¡Ahí se levantaron!— Comento Candace esperanzada

—Y vienen para acá, será mejor que vayamos a atender mesas— dijo Sandra y ambas se fueron a sus lugares

—Recuerda darle la habitación que acordamos— Flammy asintió

Habíamos preparado una habitación especial para la ocasión, pues tenía fácil acceso desde el exterior y Arthur y Kelly podrían entrar sin muchos problemas, además era la más aislada de todas, a Miena le gustaba porque decía que García podría estar más tranquilo sin temer a que los escucharan, y que se dieran cuenta de que ella era hombre y escucharan la forma en que ella lo hacía gozar en las noches, porque frente a todos García era el macho de la relación, pero estando ellos solos, era la mujer débil y entregada.

Flammy le dio la llave y cuando subieron esperamos un rato antes de empezar, yo le hice una seña a Terry, pues una de las chicas había subido a espiar y había escuchado como Miena y Dayana estaban verdaderamente ocupadas y lo estarían por un rato, así que sin más tiempo que perder, Archie se desapareció con Annie simulando ir a una habitación, pero en realidad buscaría a Sara y con cuidado de no ser visto la noquearía para que ella no fuera un inconveniente. Después de unos minutos Terry recibió una llamada a su celular que debía ser de Archie y que era el inicio de todo, pues sin Sara, sin Dayana y con García y Miena ocupados todo sería más fácil.

Terry y Albert se acercaron a nosotras respectivamente y simulando ir también al segundo piso cambiamos la dirección a los vestidores, en ese momento se escucho una explosión y mucho ruido, gritos y un par de disparos, al parecer las cosas se pondrían feas así que tendríamos que apresurarnos, algunas chicas tomaron un par de pertenencias que tenían preparadas y que no eran muchas, en su mayoría era dinero y algunas cosas de valor que les servirían para empezar de nuevo en otro lugar o al menos para intentarlo, sin tiempo de cambiarnos nos cubrimos con abrigos con el fin de no llamar la atención cuando saliéramos a la calle, Terry esperaba la llegada de un par de amigos, que serian quienes se llevarían a las chicas a lugares diferentes, y sin ellos todavía no podríamos salir.

—¡Jimmy pensé que no vendrían!— dijo Terry aliviado cuando vio entrar a tres chicos

—No te íbamos a fallar, solo tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente—

—Bien, no nos retrasemos mas, será mejor que nos vayamos ahora, ustedes se irán con Jimmy— dijo Terry a un grupo en especial de chicas —ustedes con Ster y ustedes con Tom— siguió repartiendo, todos asentimos, estábamos a punto de salir cuando entro alguien

—¡¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?— era Pony, nos habíamos olvidado de ella, no habíamos planeado nada para distraerla, el corazón se me acelero, tal vez todo se vendría abajo

—Creo que imaginas lo que pasa Pony— dijo Terry serio —y te estimo demasiado como para tener que hacerte algo, porque no pienso dejar que te interpongas, así que será mejor que nos dejes salir— ella nos miro sorprendida a todos, afuera se escuchaban todavía los gritos y los disparos, y si tardábamos un segundo mas, no dudaría de que todo eso llegaría hasta nosotros, Terry estaba nervioso, pude ver que por instinto llevo su mano derecha al arma que tenía guardada en la cintura, solo rezaba a Dios porque no tuviera que usarla. Pony aún seguía sorprendida pero de repente su expresión cambio y sonrió

—No es necesario que llegues tan lejos, nunca me opondría a que escaparan, si yo lo hubiera podido hacer cuando tenía esa edad lo hubiera hecho, así que no pierdan más tiempo, tomen— dijo entregándonos un manojo de llaves —tiene las llaves de una salida trasera que solo Sara y yo conocemos, si salen por mi habitación llegaran más rápido, hay una puerta tras mi armario, solo tienen que correrlo— Terry asintió y dándole las gracias tomo las llaves y nos guio hacia la dirección que ella había mencionado

Tal cual como había dicho Pony, había una puerta tras el armario, fue mucho más fácil salir del bar pues la puerta daba al callejón de atrás y estaba solitario, en ese punto nos separaríamos, cada una se iría con su respectivo guía y tal vez nunca más nos volveríamos a ver, pero no había tiempo para despedidas melancólicas, ni para palabras de alegría por haber podido salir, aun nos faltaba la mitad del camino así que no podíamos cantar victoria, Terry, Albert, Candace y yo tomamos un camino diferente al de los demás y llegamos hasta el auto de Terry que estaba estacionado en un lugar especifico, en cuanto arrancamos el auto el celular de Albert sonó.

—Kelly ¿Qué pasa?— pregunto con la voz agitada por correr —¿Y Miena?— asintió a lo que ella le decía —eso nos da el tiempo suficiente, muchas gracias— luego escucho un poco mas y corto —En este momento García está con los chinos, eso nos da el tiempo suficiente para escapar, lo más seguro es que llegara a un acuerdo con ellos, y mañana o pasado estará tan libre como antes, así que debemos apurarnos, aunque creo que no solo nosotros aprovecharemos para huir, imagino que hay un par de integrantes que aprovecharan el escándalo e intentaran hacer lo mismo— Terry asintió

—¿A dónde iremos?— pregunto Candace —¿A dónde irán las demás?—

—Las demás irán a china para empezar, no es nada seguro que se queden en Chicago pues García es dueño de prácticamente la mitad de la país y tiene contactos en todos lados, después irán a donde ellas quieran, al país que deseen, Jimmy y los demás las ubicaran en cualquier parte del mundo—

—¿Ustedes costearon todo?— pregunte

—Algo bueno teníamos que hacer con tanto dinero que conseguimos robando ¿No creen?— respondió Terry sonriendo satisfecho

—Además les dejamos una cantidad a cada una para que sobrevivan al menos por el primer año, luego correrá por cuenta de ellas— hablo Albert

—Creo que eso es más de lo que soñaron alguna vez— respondió Candace

—¿Y nosotros?— pregunte con curiosidad

—Si ustedes están de acuerdo, nos iremos los cuatro a Londres, para empezar y para despistar nuestro rastro tomaremos un vuelo a Alemania, luego otros medios de transporte que nos lleven a un par de lugares más y al final Londres ¿Qué piensas?— pregunto Terry, Candace y yo sonreímos

—¡Eso es estupendo!— dijimos a la vez

Y sin más tiempo que perder llegamos al aeropuerto de Chicago, tomamos un vuelo que ya estaba reservado a Alemania y cuando por fin despegamos sentí que era libre de verdad, aunque un episodio lleno de desgracia había sido el que me llevara a un lugar como el The Rose, en cierto modo esa situación me había hecho conocer a Terry, y no podía estar más feliz de poder compartir mi vida con él y de haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo, si todo seguía tan bien como hasta ahora, pronto seriamos libres para estar juntos sin cohibiciones y sin preocupaciones, empezaríamos de nuevo y podríamos tener una vida tranquila junto a Albert y Candace. Las cosas no habían podido terminar mejor. Pero aun así, se venían días agotadores de viaje, y aunque iríamos de un lugar a otro para despistar nuestro rastro, estaba muy ansiosa por llegar a Londres por fin y comenzar todo de nuevo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola chicas esta historia es una TRANSCRIPCION de la original de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente ME PERMITIÓ ADAPTAR sus historias a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

Como siempre es categoría M, esta vez creo que está un poquito más subido de tono, jeje así que ya saben, está bajo su cargo.

ESCLUSIVAMENTE MIA

By Yurika Cullen

Epilogo

Seis meses habían pasado desde que escapáramos de Chicago, nos habíamos establecido definitivamente en Londres y ahora llevábamos una vida realmente tranquila y feliz, todo resulto como esperábamos, Candace y yo estábamos tomando clases particulares, Terry y Albert sorprendentemente se desenvolvían con bastante naturalidad en ese país, también ingresamos en un instituto los fines de semana, en el que terminaríamos lo que nos faltaba de la secundaria.

Albert y Terry por su parte, empezarían la universidad y harían la carrera que siempre quisieron hacer correctamente pues ninguno de los dos quería volver a robar en su vida, habían conseguido empleos de medio tiempo que aunque no eran necesarios pues estaban podridos en dinero, ambos consideraron que no podían depender de eso por siempre, que no había sido conseguida de la mejor manera así que ahora también querían dinero limpio, aunque habían comprado un par de casas en las que ahora vivíamos, pues al comienzo no teníamos nada y necesitábamos un lugar donde vivir, habían guardado un poco de dinero para sobrevivir y el resto lo habían donado a la caridad, había sido un hermoso gesto y es que en serio ambos querían cambiar.

De las demás chicas nos habíamos enterado que unas de ellas decidieron quedarse en China, otras se fueron a Estados Unidos y un par se dispersaron por Europa, Annie y Archie estaban viviendo en Francia, Archie estaba trabajando de mecánico y ya tenía su negocio propio, al parecer Annie esperaba a su primer hijo y ambos estaban felices de poder estar juntos por fin, Sandra y Paty se habían quedado junto a Charlie y Ster respectivamente, había sido toda una sorpresa pues se enamoraron en el transcurso del viaje mientras escapaban, y ambas se encontraban viviendo también en Inglaterra, las dos habían prometido visitarnos pronto.

En cuanto a García , supimos que Kelly y Arthur lo había molido a golpes antes de llevarlo a los chinos, pero como era de esperarse el pago una gran cantidad de dinero y no lo mataron, aunque quedo completamente advertido para que nunca más jugara con los chinos y les mintiera en el futuro, así que un par de días después estaba de regreso en su casa y con nada más y nada menos que Miena.

Lo bueno de todo es que además había quedado convencido de que la revuelta la habían iniciado Arthur y Kelly, y nadie sospechaba de que nosotros estábamos involucrados, como la gran mayoría de los integrantes de la organización aprovecho para escapar, él no se tomo la molestia de buscarlos a todos, si no que ahora intenta empezar de nuevo reclutando más gente. El The Rose cerró definitivamente y Pony pudo por fin ser libre ya que no la necesitaban más para cuidar a las chicas García le permitió irse, y aunque Sara intenta abrir otro bar y aunque desgraciadamente otras chicas sufrirán al entrar ahí, por lo menos podemos decir que si se puede huir de sus manos, nosotras lo hicimos y vivimos, así que creo profundamente que hay esperanza para el futuro.

—¿Qué haces?— pregunto Terry entrando en nuestro despacho y asustándome pues estaba concentrada

—Le escribía una respuesta a Annie, acaba de enviarme un e-mail informándome que está embarazada, dice que pronto nos visitara— él se alegro

—Me alegro mucho, imagino lo feliz que estará Archie— yo asentí y me levante a abrazarlo

—Me alegro mucho por ella y por todas, gracias a ti pudieron escapar y ahora son felices y libres, eres increíble— dije llena de felicidad, él sonrió

—Fue el esfuerzo de todos—

—Aun así no sé como agradecerte el que pidieras mi exclusividad y que te enamoraras de mí, no sabes lo feliz que soy contigo, te amo demasiado Terry—

—No tienes por qué agradecerme nada, solo con que me ames soy feliz— dijo mirándome serio, luego me dio un tierno beso —pero si en verdad tienes tantas ganas de agradecerme, yo sé una forma bastante adecuada para hacerlo— su expresión cambio a una de diversión y deseo, al instante lo comprendí y sonreí

—¿Cuál es esa forma?— pregunte siguiéndole el juego

—Vamos a nuestra habitación y te muestro— y tomando su mano no dude ni dos segundos en seguirlo, definitivamente quería agradecerle y si esta era la forma, entonces más que gustosa lo haría, pues estaba sumamente feliz de ser exclusivamente suya.

FIN

GRACIAS CHICAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS; MENSAJES Y APROVACION A LAS HISTORIAS!


End file.
